Un gran Sacrificio
by Y.ackerman
Summary: Despues de una desicion muy dificil para Tony como para Pepper estos deciden separarse... pero no es hasta once años despues que estos deciden unirse de nuevo para recuperar lo perdido. Nota: Resubido porque borre la historia sin querer y no tenia idea de que se podia recuperar
1. Chapter 1

Una hermosa tarde de primavera se alzaba en las playas de Malibu para contemplar a todos sus habitantes, pero esto no era más que un gran escenario para lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel gran salón, lleno de personas que celebraban tal vez la boda más importante del año. Con mesas abarrotadas de comida, con tragos derrochándose junto a caras conocidas pero algunas de no mucho agrado, pero Pepper había querido invitarles por educación.

Haber escuchado ese "acepto" de ambos fue algo inesperado, pero ambos se conocían más que nadie, era de esperarse después de siete años de relación laboral y tres de relación amorosa, para algunos no era más que un momento efímero que le daría de comer a la prensa con espera de un divorcio pero por otro lado les deseaban la mayor de la suerte a ambos.

Pasará lo que pasara sabía que nada les impediría ser felices o al menos eso querían creer, a expensas de saber cuál era el trabajo de Tony era algo difícil de lograr pero no imposible, así paso un año y la pareja se veía enamorada como si todavía fuesen novios, las noches románticas, las odiosas salidas al teatro, películas en las noches realmente para ambos era perfecto.

Pero en aquella perfección hacía falta algo, en una mansión tan grande faltaba algo que le diera color, más alegría, un poco más de ruido del que ya tenían en el taller. La pareja deseaba completar su felicidad con hijo para darle todo el cariño de ambos, así que las noches de pasión no hicieron esperarse por parte de ambos, pasado los seis meses la gran noticia había llegado.

Ambos se abrazaban como nunca antes, Pepper esbozaba una sonrisa como Tony nunca antes había visto, para él era hermoso saber que todas esas noches habían dado fruto, aun así no podían contarlo a nadie, ni siquiera Rhodes.

Pero eso no era algo que pudieran ocultar a simple vista, así que Pepper se alejó por un tiempo de la ciudad quedándose en casa de su familia, mientras Tony seguía en misiones pero sin olvidar a la mujer de su vida y como él lo llamaba el pequeño Tony aun sin saber el sexo de este. Ya Pepper se encontraba en su tercer trimestre y la prensa se preguntaba dónde estaba que había pasado con la relación se quebraría, no era menos de esperarse teniendo a Tony como esposo, los problemas surgían cada vez más para ambos, Tony estuvo de nuevo en medio de un ataque terrorista lo cual le preocupaba mucho, pensaba en el futuro del bebe en esa familia no tendría paz, siempre seria el punto de ataque para manipular a Tony, Pepper sabía que él bebe lo tendría todo de ambos pero también entendía que nunca podrían darle una vida tranquila, ambos sabían con lágrimas en sus ojos que lo mejor era que creciera lejos de ellos, para protegerle.

Tony quien había pedido ayuda Nick para ocultar a Pepper y su familia, aun con un nudo en la garganta sabía que debía pedirle un último favor, después de todo era bueno ocultando las cosas. Últimamente ambos habían perdido el sueño esperando que el embarazo terminara, Tony se recostaba en el pecho de Pepper mientras acariciaba su barriga murmurándole al bebe aunque él sabía que no les entendía que sus padres lo querían mucho.

Ambos tenían mucho planes para su hijo que no se cumplirían ahora, Tony se imaginaba llevándolo al soccer o enseñándole todo lo que el sabia sobre informática, robótica o mecánica. Pepper se lo imaginaba llevándolo a clases de música o leyéndole un libro para dormir, lo cual los torturaba aún más.

Así los dos meses que faltaban solo se hicieron unos días, con todo preparado por Nick solo quedaba esperar el nacimiento del bebe que no se hizo esperar más, después de una larga espera de trece horas él bebe llego para fortuna y amargura de los padres, la pareja por motivos personales no desearon ver él bebe sabían que si lo veían o si solo lo tocaban no lo dejarían ir, no dejarían que aquel bultito que estaba entre sabanas blanca se marchara de su lado…

Pepper se encontraba llorando en la habitación por no poder tener a su hijo pero tanto ella como Tony estuvieron de acuerdo en ello, Nick se llevó él bebe lejos de los padres pero no sin antes acordar con Stark que el momento en que el deseara saber otra vez de su hijo no le diría ya que la intención era protegerlo, por ultimo Tony le dio un cheque que tenía en su bolsillo para que le diera a la nueva familia del bebe para sus estudios y necesidades para que no pasara hambre o frio, para que nadie se preocupara por su fondo universitario él quería que lo cuidaran no que creyeran que era su responsabilidad.

Tony se marchó a la habitación donde se encontraba Pepper para consolarle y darle tal vez un último pero apasionado beso, ya que el plan no acababa allí. Si seguían juntos existía la posibilidad que trataran de tener otro hijo o el solo verse el uno al otro se preguntarían a quien se parecía él bebe del cual no quisieron ni saber su sexo.

Después de dos meses de aquel alumbramiento en secreto, la pareja decidió anunciar públicamente después de casi tres años de matrimonio su divorcio definitivo, lo cual hizo que la prensa los aniquilara a ambos, pero eso no importaba con solo saber que uno al otro aún se amaban pero por que los tres estuvieran bien valía el sacrificio.

Después de eso el equipo Stark/Potts se desintegro gracias a las grandes conexiones de Pepper ella logro encontrar un trabajo como secretaria de un congresista respetado, por otro lado Tony era responsable totalmente de la compañía aun con algunos consejos secretos que le daba Pepper sin que nadie lo supiera.

Los años pasaron largos once años, pero aun ellos no olvidaban a su hijo o hija, lo cual los llevaba a reunirse secretamente en la mansión con un pequeño pastel en la mesa para cantarle el cumpleaños cada año sin falta y apagar las velas por él o ella, ambos se sentaban el en sofá para ver una película por los viejos tiempos y después tarde en la noche se despedían uno del otro esperando con ansias el siguiente año, ya que por ese día solo ese día podían volver a verse las caras para reír por los buenos momentos, llorar por lo perdido, para preguntarse cómo era y al final derramar lágrimas de parte de ambos.

Tony no podía resistirlo más sabia que deseaba a su familia junta en Malibu o Nueva York, deseaba poder partir un pastel con un niño de verdad en la mesa pero sabía que el maldito de Fury no le diría nada así que solo quedaba averiguar por sí mismo, pero acostado en su costoso cojín en ese momento solo se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su hijo o hija esa noche….


	2. Chapter 2

Luke Morgan se encontraba sentado en primera fila en aquel santuario, aunque sentía un pequeño picar en su nariz, sabía que era por la mosca que hace unos segundos había posado allí, su cuerpo recto que no se inmutaba a los ruidos del ambiente, aquel niño llorón de la fila de atrás o la mujer que murmuraba en la fila delante de él.

No giraba su cuello ni para mirar la espesa nieve que caía a las afueras del santuario, ni para regañar a sus hermanos menores por estar haciendo un poco de ruido, Luke no podía darse aquel lujo de dar una mala impresión, no el, no el hijo de Dimitriv Morgan, no el hijo del alcalde.

Dimitriv mejor conocido por todos como el alcalde era un hombre de renombre, que había ganado dos veces la alcaldía de aquel pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Minnesota, un hombre querido por todos, muy creyente de la religión con una familia perfecta. Luke sabía lo que esto significaba desde muy chico, este desde que empezó a ir a la escuela ya era hijo del alcalde, sabiendo que no podía equivocarse aprendió a controlar su ira, su tristeza, sus emociones para así solo demostrar un estoico e inamovible rosto sereno. Pero aun así había algo que detestaba y era ir al santuario los domingos, aunque sus padres lo pasaran por alto sabían que este no era devoto a la religión, prefería quedarse en casa leyendo avanzados libros de electrónica o física, ver un documental científico, pero este sabia cuanto importaba la imagen de su padre así que solo decidía acompañarles.

En esos momento que se encontraba en el santuario solo recordaba cada palabra de aquel discurso de su padre cuando gano por primera vez las elecciones, él no sabía cómo ni porque razón él podía recodar aquello con tanta claridad, algo que había escuchado a sus tres años, su memoria perfecta le llamaba el, cosa que no comentaba a nadie, solía ser reservado y cerrado todo lo opuesto a sus padres, quienes eran abiertos y amables.

Para el la época de fiestas no era nada, no recordaba alguna vez haber recibido nada de lo que algunos chicos llamaban papá Noel, sabía bien quien era Noel, había leído sobre aquel viejo barbudo vestido de rojo, pero la religión que profesaban sus padres no le permitía darse el lujo de celebrar en opinión de el un simple intercambio de regalos, la religión de sus padres le prohibía muchas cosas, pero este en su necesidad de conocimiento aun así las buscaba y conocía…

Cada noche de víspera de navidad como esta se recostaba en su cama mirando el techo preguntándole a el universo que si estos eran sus padres porque a él no le agradaban sus ideas, porque era tan diferente, sus hermanos quienes vivían para el en la ignorancia si podían convivir con ellos pero el no, el solo debía callar y todo estaría bien o tal vez su padre le golpearía de nuevo dejándole más cicatrices en su espalda.

Cada veinte de diciembre el compraba algún objeto para dárselo de regalo así mismo, sus padres no le celebraban cumpleaños por su religión tan ortodoxa, pero por lo que sabía había nacido un veinticuatro de diciembre, aunque sonara triste él prefería darse un regalo a si mismo antes que nadie se acordara de él.

Cada vez que él hablaba con el amplio cosmos buscando en algún lugar del basto universo hubiera un lugar donde alguien se acordara de él, pero si no lo hacían sus propios padres quien lo aria.

Luke aun siendo un chico muy listo no sabía qué hace once años antes de mudarse a Minnesota sus padres habían hecho un trato con un hombre de piel oscura para cuidar a un niño, sin nombre y sin familia, un niño abandonado que ellos habían prometido proteger, pero Luke sentía que si no podía protegerse de su padre no se podría proteger de alguien más.

Inconscientemente en el basto universo si había dos personas que no hacía unas hora en Malibu se habían despedido uno del otro llorando por aquel hijo perdido, Pepper quien había tomado camino a un hotel y Tony quien se había quedado bebiendo toda la noche como los últimos once años en esa fecha.

No sabía si alguien se acordaba de él, si sus padres le querían, pero había algo que él nunca perdía y era la fe en saber quién era realmente en la vida, sus padres le habían enseñado era que cada quien tenía un propósito para nacer y si él no lo sabía debía descubrirlo, porque después de todo, el tiempo no esperaba por nadie.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya el frío invierno se había despedido con gracia del territorio americano y daba el paso a la hermosa primavera... Para Pepper significaba volver a trabajar, para Tony los posibles 13 años de matrimonio, y para Luke volver a la escuela católica, quien opinión de el era una cuna de desfachatez e ignorancia, pero que podía hacer era el colegio que pagaba sus padres así que debía callar.

Luke al igual que Pepper tenia la costumbre de agendar sus días hasta el mas mínimo detalle era como si fuera su propio secretario, era organizado, cumplidor y muy responsable, lo opuesto al genio.

Por otra parte este era muy sarcástico aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido, odiaba recibir cosas en la mano, era un indeciso al momento de escoger hasta que vestir, desde los calcetines hasta si llevar gorra o no, y aunque no se ganaba problemas deseaba hacerlo solo para salir de la sombra de su padre, era como Tony al querer destacar para que no le siguieran comparando con Howard, pero prefería controlar su temperamento al igual que Pepper.

No sabia porque su personalidad era tan confusa, podía ser su propio opuesto en cualquier momento sin notarle, lo cual lo hacia ser tranquilo y sereno.

En DC Pepper se encontraba despertando en su acogedor departamento en la ciudad para ir a la oficina, su taza de café matutina con dos cucharadas de azúcar ni una mas ni una menos, con unas tosatadas y el periódico, todo organizado a la perfección, ella trabajaba para el senador Taylor un hombre apuesto el cual le había estado pretendiendo como le había hecho Stark alguna vez, pero ella aun en el fondo seguía derritiendose por el castaño.

El senador se encargaba de una parte mucha importancia para Pepper, comúnmente se encontraba trabajando en pro de los infantes dados en adopción, lo cual le había permitido trabajar los dos últimos años tratando de ubicar a su hijo aun sin respuesta alguna.

\- Buen día, señorita Potts - dijo el senador

\- Buen día, señor - respondió ella con una sonrisa

\- Sabe, hoy me ocurrió algo muy extraño - Que le ocurrió? - dijo ella tecleando en la lapto

-Su ex-esposo me llamo, para preguntar que cuando eran sus próximas vacaciones, que tenia algo de que hablar con usted

\- No le contesto o si, de Anthony aprendi a esperar cualquier cosa

\- Oh, no le conteste la pregunta, pero parecia algo urgente, lo mas raro es... Como lo obtener mi numero?

\- De seguro Hackeo alguna cuenta, después de todo el es así

\- Se supones es seguro, toda mi información.

\- Para el en términos informáticos nada es imposible.

\- En otro tema, que pensó de la cena

\- Declinare a ello, no saldré con usted senador

\- Stark tardo diez años, tengo esperanzas

Ambos se rieron del comentario del senador, aunque pepper pensaba mas en el hecho de lo de Tony, debía estar muy desesperado para hacer eso.

Lo que ella no sabia era que el ultimo mes Tony había trabajado demasiado en obtener información sobre el paradero de su hijo, Fury no le diría y Pepper sabia tanto como el, así que hizo algo que nadie le sorprendería, hackear cada sitio necesario hasta encontrarlo y al parecer tenia una buena pista.

Una pareja que vivió en tennesse un tal Dimitriv Morgan y su esposa le habían adoptado un bebe a Natalie Rushman, si su intención era que ellos no supieran porque usar ese alias, fuera la razón si Nathasha tenia algo que ver en esto, lo habría hecho con intención.

Por otro lado Luke había pasado un mal día en su escuela, no le gustaba ese lugar lo odiaba, pero odiaba mas en ese momento llegar a casa.

Al pasar su madre se encontraba sola en la cocina, si su padre no estaba podría leer un poco de ciencia que tanto amaba y su padre no le dejaba. Al pasar a su habitación noto que su padre se encontraba en su cama acostado con sus libros nuevos que había escondido.

\- alejate de la puerta - dijo Dimitriv

\- si, si señor - Luke sabia que su padre cerraría la puerta, el problema no era que cerrara la puerta, era lo que pasaría después.

\- Hijo, cuantas veces te eh dicho que estos libros no son buenos, estos libros te sacan del camino del señor - dijo el acariciando la mejilla del muchacho

\- Muchas, padre muchas - agacho su cabeza

\- Entonces porque lo sigues haciendo- dijo el hombre tomándolo de su cabello, para lanzarle hacia el borde de su escritorio.

La sangre empezó a brotar le la nariz de Luke, no era la primera vez pero era la primera vez que este lo hacia con rabia como si estuviera molesto por algo mas, su padre le hizo quitarse la camisa del uniforme dejando su pecho y espalda descubiertos, Luke sabia que doleria, al ver a su padre quitarse el cinturón corrio para esconderse bajo la cama pero este lo tomo nuevamente del cabello para golpearle la espalda de nuevo hasta verle sangrar, pero no antes de decir algo que llamo toda la atencion de Luke.

\- Odio tanto en el momento en que apareciste, si tus padres no te quisieron porque habría de quererte yo.

Cuando su padre se fue Luke solo podía llorar del dolor, la rabia pero mas aun de felicidad por primera vez sabia que el no era el problema, el no era hijo de ese monstruo y ahora por primera vez aria algo sin pensar que va a pasar.

Mientras su madre cuidaba las heridas, le contó sobre su adopción y le dio un sobre donde estaba toda la información de que necesitaba, sabia que la adopción había sido en tennesse, asi que solo quedaba esperar a que la media noche llegara, tomo unas cuantas ropas y un dinero que llevaba tiempo ahorrando, con su mochila llena y unas cuantas esperanzas, abrio aquella ventana con cuidado y sin mirar atrás solo decidió correr hacia delante, ya no volvería ahora era mejor la calle que esa casa Luke Morgan no existia ya, era su primer acto impulsivo tal vez demaciado pero encontrar a sus padres hacia que esto merecierá la pena


	4. Chapter 4

La noche la había rendido a Luke, con mucha suerte había logrado comprar un boleto de autobús hasta Springfield en Illinois ya que no le había alcanzado para más si quería comer , aun le faltaban seis horas de viaje hasta Nashville, Tennessee. Así que debía conseguir como llegar allá, tal vez pediría un aventón, podía poner una buena cara de perro regañado después de todo la practicaba en sus maestros así que no sería muy difícil.

\- Springfield, Illinois. Llegamos – dijo el conductor, al llegar a la terminal.

Luke no había podido dormir bien toda la noche, su compañero de puesto roncaba tanto que podía armar un concierto él solo, realmente se encontraba tan molesto en ese momento que podría haber metido su media en la boca del compañero de puesto solo para callarlo, pero él sabía que eso no era correcto.

Frente a la terminal había un pequeño cafetín en el que la mayoría de los viajeros comían al llegar de ese largo viaje, ya era tarde había salido a las tres de la mañana de Minnesota y ya eran las dos de la tarde del siguiente día, sabía que podría pagar el siguiente viaje aun le quedaban dos mil dólares después de ahorrar tres años debía seguir haciéndolo ahora que no tiene más efectivo.

Debía comer lo más económico pero eso no quería decir que debía comer mal, compro un sándwich de queso, ya que no era fanático al atún, aunque tenía mucho sueño no podía quedarse dormido debía escuchar para saber si alguien se dirigía a su mismo destino…. Y porque no preguntarle si podían llevarle, así que presto atención a un hombre que se dirigía en esa dirección a llevar frutas.

Ya con su cara de perrito preparada espero a que aquel hombre saliera, pago la cuenta y le detuvo antes de llegar al auto.

\- Señor, señor podría pedirle un favor – pregunto educadamente

\- ¿Qué niño? ¿No ves que voy de apuro?

\- Escuche que va a Nashville, Tennessee ¿puedo ir con usted? – no esperaba un sí, pero le interesaba observar más el auto de frutas que iba abierto en la parte trasera

\- Estás loco niño, tus padres donde están, no quiero meterme en problemas – dijo el hombre revisando sus bolsillos notando que se le había quedado la billetera.

Era su única oportunidad, espero a que el hombre entrara de nuevo al restaurant, así que corrió tan rápido como pudo pera meterse en la parte trasera de su auto en lo más profundo donde no llegaba la luz, hombre regreso y cerro bien la puerta trasera para unos segundos después arrancar y tomar camino a Nashville. Luke tomo su mochila y la puso bajo su cabeza encontrando un pequeño espacio para dormir, no era cómodo ni cálido pero era lo mejor que podía conseguir en ese momento.

* * *

Washington DC.

Tony la noche anterior había pedido que prepararan su avión privado en camino a la capital, Pepper no le atendía sus llamadas y esto era realmente importante para ambos, llego temprano a la oficina del senador claro no más temprano que Pepper ella le gustaba madrugar el de broma y si se levantaba de su cama.

Llego para ver una escena que él conocía bien, justo en ese momento el senador estaba coqueteando con Pepper como él lo hacía, pero él no dejaría que lo siguiera haciendo.

\- Buen día, Pepper – dijo con un tono molesto

\- ¡Tony! – exclamo ella sorprendida

\- Buen día señor Stark –dijo el senador – lamento que allá visto eso

\- Si debería lamentarlo – dijo frunciendo el ceño – usted es el jefe de Pepper, no su partido amoroso

\- Celoso, pero si usted la perdió

\- Si, algún problema en ello puedo estar celoso de lo que me plazca – tragando saliva – te llame Pepper y no respondiste.

\- Es que estaba ocupada Tony – dijo ella notando la escena de celos – ya voy a salir a almorzar me acompañas

\- Si, solo vamos los dos

\- Si, solo los dos

\- Está bien vamos

Esta vez se subieron al auto de Tony era lo menos después de la escena que acababa de hacerle a Pepper, en pleno horario de trabajo. Tony ni le volteaba a ver estaba enojado, está bien se habían divorciado pero le molestaba ver esa escena él era el único que podía hacerla

\- Hasta cuando me vas a poner esa cara molesta Anthony – dijo ella enojada

\- Hasta cuando sepa que no te acuestas con el senador

\- No me acuesto con el entiéndelo, eso que viste hay no es nada, menos comparado con lo que tu hacia

\- Es que tú eres, corrijo eras mi esposa y si no fuera por lo que paso no sería así, siento celos Pepper yo espero que lo que te voy a decir hoy nos vuelva unir, yo no te quiero más lejos de mi

\- Pero la idea del divorcio fue tuya en primer lugar

\- Y me equivoque lo admito, fue mi idea pero estoy cansado, no sabes las cosas que han pasado por mi mente los últimos años – dijo deteniendo el auto para mirarla a ella – cariño no te quiero lejos de mí, quiero que empecemos de nuevo Tú, yo y nuestro hijo.

\- ¿hijo? Ni siquiera sabemos su sexo – dijo desconcertada

\- Lo se lo averigüe, es un niño… lo adoptaron en Tennessee, Nathasha ayudo en eso y cuando le pregunte me lo negó, pero después de insistirle tanto me lo dijo pero que no saben dónde está ahora

\- Por esto me llamabas, tu tampoco desististe… yo que creí que llamabas era por otra cosa, lo siento tony de verdad – dijo ella llorando

\- No te disculpes yo no me contestaría a mí mismo – dijo el secándole las lagrima, acercando sus rostros – estamos juntos en esto Pepper

\- Si tony, lo estamos – dijo mirando esos ojos tan cerca como hace muchos años no lo hacia

\- Me alegra – dijo el besándola impulsivamente como hace años no lo hacía, sentir los labios de Pepper con los suyos era lo que más le gustaba se sentía tan feliz

\- Tony – dijo ella separándose de el

\- No sabes cómo extrañe esto, no digas nada más cariño ahora vamos a comer te debo el almuerzo – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Los tres aun en caminos separados sabían que aún faltaba tramo por recorrer, Luke buscaba a su madre…. Pepper y Tony buscaban a Luke no sabían si su camino se lograría cruzar, pero sabían que aún faltaba camino que recorrer.


	5. Chapter 5

\- le exijo que lo encuentre alguacil- dijo Dimitriv molesto por que su hijo tenía dos días desaparecido

\- Trabajamos tan rápido como podemos alcalde, pero entienda que no es fácil buscar a un chico tan inteligente como Luke - él le había dicho eso con intención, el alguacil Collins sabía bien la situación de Luke, su hijo Parker era muy buen amigo de Luke y él le había contado todo la noche anterior

* * *

La comida en la mesa se encontraba servida, su esposa con la que llevaba casado quince años era buena mujer sin contar que tenía un buen hijo, que era amigo del hijo del alcalde, tal vez su único amigo...

\- cariño, que día tan pesado tuve han pasado doce horas desde que Luke fue secuestrado- dijo el alguacil mientras cenaba aquel chili que le había hecho su esposa - espero en contarlo rápido, espero no le haya pasado nada.

\- no creo que le pase más de lo que ya vive en su casa - dijo Parker sin ánimos de cenar - espero y no lo encuentres... En este momento debe estar lejos.

\- dime lo que sabes - apuntando en un tono furioso - quiero saber lo que tú sabes

\- no, yo te quiero mucho papá, pero no dejare que Luke vuelva, si te digo lo que se lo encontraras y lo regresaran a su papá, no quiero eso

\- ¿por qué? Si su papá es bueno con el

.- eso es mentira, su papá lo golpea, él no es su papá, pero espero que encuentre a su papá y le quiera de verdad

\- no digas mentiras Parker, es una orden

\- no son mentiras, yo no miento.

\- explica entonces, debo saberlo todo

\- ayer en la noche su papá le golpeo como siempre, llego aquí pasada la media noche y me llamo con cuidado, tenía la nariz aun sangrando pero eso no sería extraño - dijo Parker llorando - me dijo que buscaría a sus verdaderos padres, que nunca volvería, yo quiero que sea feliz y si no vuelve mejor para el espero nunca vuelva.

\- eso es verdad, ellos no son sus padres, le golpeaban, porque no dijiste esto antes.

\- el me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero me preocupa que le pase algo.

\- te prometo que si lo encuentro, si lo encuentro lo protegeré y no dejare que este con el alcalde, entendido

\- si papá- dijo el niño abrazándolo

* * *

\- ¿qué quiere decir con eso alguacil?

\- es mejor que hablemos en privado - alejándose a la habitación de Luke

\- sé que ustedes no son sus padres biológicos, como tengo la certeza de que la sangre en el borde del escritorio es de él, después de lo de la otra noche.

\- es mejor que se calle, puedo despedirlo si me da la gana

\- no lo ara, lo puedo delatar, buscare al niño pero no lo regresaré a usted.

* * *

Ya había pasado un día entero desde la escena que Tony había hecho, este se quedó en un hotel en DC mientras esperaba que Pepper saliera del trabajo, ese viernes por la tarde, sabían que no podían ir a la agencia de adopciones un sábado o un domingo porque no les atenderán, pero Tony uso su dinero y logro persuadir a uno de los agentes de adopción... Después de todo cuatro millones de dólares no significaban nada si era por encontrar a su hijo.

\- ya estás listo Tony, el avión saldrá en treinta minutos - dijo Pepper en la habitación del hotel- después dicen que las que demoran son las mujeres.

\- muy graciosa Pepper- dijo saliendo con su maleta - además el avión es mío, no puede dejarnos

\- nunca dejaras de ser posesivo eh Tony- dijo riendo

\- bueno ya que quieres que sea posesivo, mi avión, mi casa, mi chica y nuestro hijo - dijo repelente - así o más posesivo

\- no, así está bien Tony- arqueando una ceja - pero sé que podrías ser más posesivo

Ambos Salieron por puertas distintas para no levantar sospechas, y tomaron autos distintos por precaución... Eh inclusive subieron con tiempos distintos al avión, todo debía ser discreto.

\- ¿qué tal el auto cariño? - pregunto el muy sonriente - espero que grandioso, o podría iniciar la temporada de despidos.

\- estuvo fantástico Tony, no te preocupes.

El avión despego para un viaje de cinco molestas horas, si pudiera teletransportarse seguramente Tony lo habría hecho.

-¿cómo crees que sea? - dijo ella sentándose junto a el - puede que sea un prepotente y arrogante como tú.

\- eso dolió, en mi corazón, reactor Arc, hígado y cualquier otra parte - dijo posando su cara en el hombro el hombro de ella - ojalá sea muy guapo como yo, pero tenga tu personalidad- enlazando sus mano con la de ella

\- sea como sea, será perfecto - miro al castaño que estaba empezando a quedarse dormido en su hombro- sabes me hubiese gustado llamarlo Harry ahora que sé que es un niño

\- Harry, suena perfecto, pero usara gafas o no - dijo medio dormido con una sonrisa - te amo Pepper, te amo mucho de verdad ¿tú me amas?

\- si Tony yo aún te amo - dijo viendo como el castaño se durmió en su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabía que lo más difícil estaría por comenzar, poso su cabeza sobre la de Tony, imaginando como sería su hijo, pero sabía que él conocía otros padres, podría hasta odiarles por abandonarlo, pero llevaba las mejores esperanzas puestas en pie, le dio un beso de buenas noche a Tony para quedarse dormida profundamente junto al castaño, como hace años no lo hacía.


	6. Chapter 6

El camión de frutas se había detenido, pero Luke miro su reloj y aún faltaban dos horas de viaje, llegaría a su destino al pasar las tres de la mañana del día viernes así que porque se detenían... Él no lo comprendía pasaron diez minutos, luego veinte y el auto no proseguía su camino y ya iban a ser las dos de la madrugada.

La puerta trasera se abrió, Luke se escondió tras unas cajas para que la luz de la linterna no le alumbrara.

\- niño, sé que vienes allí - dijo el chofer - te traigo algo de comer, no te are daño

\- si claro, como no - respondió Luke mostrando la cara - no le creo

\- me di cuenta hace tres horas que estabas acá atrás - bostezo - vamos acompáñame, aquí hace mucho frío, no creas que tú eres el único que huyo de casa a esa edad.

Luke salió de aquel rincón pensativo en si era lo correcto, pero el hombre tenía razón allí estaba helado y un poco de calor no vendría mal... Salió dudoso de allí y bajo con cautela siguiendo al hombre, no iría delante de él podía ser peligroso, el camionero subió para quitar el seguro de la puerta por donde se subiría Luke, el hombre se burlaba al ver como al chico le costaba subir pero al final pudo hacerlo.

\- ¿qué edad tienes, nueve? - dijo riendo - eres bajo niño - mientras le dio una comida que había mandado a empacar en el cafetín

\- tengo once - dijo observando los waffles que el hombre le había dado - pero soy muy bajo - con su boca llena

\- ¿cuál es tu nombre? - dijo pendiente del camino - sabes yo también me fui de casa, cuando te vi sabía que tú también lo habías hecho, o porque crees que no revise atrás al arrancar

\- soy Luke - dijo saboreando cada waffle - ¿porque se fue de casa?

\- Luke, amigo usa otro nombre así te encontraran fácil - bostezo - que tal crazy tom

\- en serio, quien usa ese nombre- dijo sin mala intención

\- yo lo use, en las calles - dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz

\- es genial ese nombre, al igual que estos waffles que lástima que se acabaron - chupando sus dedos, para evitar que el hombre se molestara-¿porque se fue de casa? - dijo para desviar su comentario anterior

\- mi padre era un drogadicto y mi madre una ramera - dijo triste - no los veo desde que tenía diez, ya han pasado veinticinco años, y no creo que les haya importado algo - ahora en tono furioso apretando el volante - pero y tú ¿ porque?

\- soy adoptado, además a mi padre no le gustaba lo que a mí, así que cada vez que se enojaba me golpeaba hasta sacarme sangre - secándose los ojos - voy a tennesse a buscar a mi madre.

\- mira niño te tengo un trato, a cinco minutos de aquí hay un motel pasemos lo que queda de madrugada, porque ya son las dos treinta, a las 6 tomamos camino de nuevo... - rascando su barbilla - te acompañare al centro de adopción, solo espero tengamos un mismo apellido porque si no, no podré hacerme pasar por tu padre para que te den información

\- ¿qué ganas tú con esto? – Dijo mirando de reojo – no pensaras violarme

\- fácil, puedo tomar una siesta, me ayudaras a cargar las cestas de fruta y si no encontramos nada, me ayudas a llevar otra carga hasta nueva York, y hasta hay porque después de eso iré a Canadá, que dices - extendió su mano - por cierto soy Louis , y no te violare – dijo a carcajadas

\- es un chiste verdad, eso es todo - pensó el, pero el hombre lucía confiable- está bien- estrechando la mano de Louis- soy Luke Morgan.

\- que desgracia no puedo ayudarte pero se cómo puedo, pero recuerda ya no eres Luke si no encuentras información tu eres

\- crazy Tom - pensó un rato el chico - ¿cómo puede ayudarme?

\- conozco a un tipo que conoce a otro, que conoce a mi cuñado, que conoce a mi esposa, me puede dar una identificación falsa

\- ¡usted está loco! – exclamo

\- no más tantito - haciendo una señal con sus manos - además necesito que alguien me ayude con las cestas

\- está bien, pero si va a prisión no lo conozco

\- hecho - dijo el hombre riendo

Como Louis había dicho, al terminar la conversación llegaron al motel, Louis pidió una habitación para los dos, y cuando le preguntaron por Luke este dijo que era su hijo y le acompañaba este viaje de fin de semana.

Ambos pasaron a su habitación que tenía dos camas separadas, Louis se quitó su abrigo y le pidió a Luke que durmiera, haciéndole notar que si hubiese querido hacerle daño lo habría hecho en el camino...

Luke durmió literalmente como un bebe tanto que no noto cuando sonó la alarma del cansancio de estos dos días de viaje, Louis no quiso despertarlo así que lo alzó en sus brazos sin mucho problema, no era muy alto ni muy corpulento así que fue fácil, entrego las llaves, tomo la mochila de Luke caminando hasta el camión, lo subió con esfuerzo para luego subir el.

No fue hasta estar por llegar a Nashville que Luke se despertó desconcertado, lo cual provoco a Louis un ataque de risa.

\- ¿qué paso?

\- no escuchaste la alarma, así que no quise despertarte

\- no me asuste, estabas buscando que me diera un infarto viejo - dijo en un ataque de ansiedad - oye y ¿tu familia?

\- tenia, mi esposa junto a mi hija e hijo murieron en un accidente hace cuatro años, mi hijo tendría tu edad hoy en día.

\- por eso no me hizo daño, ¿le recuerdo a su hijo verdad?

\- en cierta parte, tu y yo no tenemos familia, en pocas palabras somos amigos del mismo dolor.

\- oye lo siento, de verdad

\- ya lo supere, no del todo pero lo hice, no te preocupes es más ya estamos a cinco minutos de centro de Nashville ¿Estás listo?

\- nunca lo estoy, pero lo voy a aparentar

\- esa es la actitud - dijo revolviendo el cabello de Luke como lo hacía con su hijo.

Esa era la primera vez que alguien le daba ese tipo de afecto, su padre nunca le había revuelto el cabello, es más no sabía hasta ese momento como se sentía eso, pensaba en que como seria cuando su papá se lo hiciera, eso sería grandioso.

El trato se estaba cumpliendo, Luke ayudo a Louis a abastecer los supermercados con su fruta, ayudando a descargar cajas, era la primera vez que realizaba un trabajo de ese tipo pero realmente le encantaba conocía personas agradables y nada hipócritas diferentes a las personas de Minnesota que conocía.

Después de eso fueron donde el amigo, del amigo de su cuñado que conocía su esposa, después de dos horas, este salió con su nueva identificación ahora llamándose Dimitriv Morgan, sabía que podía ir a prisión pero había algo en el chico que a él le daba la necesidad de ayudarle.

ambos llegaron a la agencia de adopción para buscar información, pero estos no pudieron proporcionarle más de lo que había en el papel, se habían enterado que la dirección que había dado la mujer era falsa y ese ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre, Luke se encontraba muy triste y sorprendido con la facilidad que le habían dado esa información gracias a la persuasión de Louis, pero no volvería a casa, ese día cargando cajas había ganado 500 dólares lo cual era muy bueno así que seguiría hasta NY con su amigo...

\- ¿cómo estas niño?- mirando la tristeza del niño - no te preocupes la encontraras, solo que no es el momento

\- de verdad crees eso, mira soy un enano flacucho, crees de verdad que lo lograre.

\- lo creo, mira hasta donde llegaste tú solo, y que dices - extendió su mano - Nueva York

\- Nueva York - dijo seguro estrechando la mano con Louis - veamos que aventuras me trae la carretera

\- vamos entonces - dijo quitándose la gorra para ponérsela a Luke - bienvenido al mundo frutal

\- si lo dices de esa forma suena raro - dijo riendo - y patético - arreglando la gorra

Ambos se subieron al camión esperando que le trajera el camino, Louis en Luke veía como pudo haber sido su hijo muerto, por otro lado Luke veía en Louis el padre cariñoso que él deseaba... Lo que no sabía el padre que le esperaba si lo conocía, no era cualquier persona, era el hombre que todos deseaban tener como padre, el gran Tony Stark, el gran Iron Man.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Tony cariño, despierta – dijo ella suavemente a su odio.

\- Que, que… ya me desperté – dijo el rascando sus ojos para lanzarse a la cama para quedarse dormido de nuevo.

\- Anthony Edward Stark – dijo en toalla saliendo del baño – despierta ya son las nueve de la mañana.

\- Si mamá ya voy – abriendo los ojos para ver a la pelirroja en toalla- no recuerdo que mi madre fuera tan sexi.

\- No soy tu madre, Tony – suspiro – pero empiezo a creer que te comportas como un niño, de nuevo.

\- Oye me cuidaste por quince años, sabes mi número de seguro social… mis cuentas bancarias eres dueña de mi vida, solo te falto ser mi madre – dijo acercándose a ella para tomarle de la cintura – sé que te preocupas por lo que pueda pasar, de que si él no quiere conocernos, a mí también me preocupa, pero sé que hay darle tiempo – besando los carnosos labios de Pepper – pero quiero creer que todo saldrá bien.

\- No es solo eso Tony, eso no me ha dejado dormí bien hoy – abrazando al castaño – me preocupa todo, el tal vez ni quiera saber nuestros nombres creerá que lo abandonamos y no solo eso, mira lo que estamos haciendo, Tony tu y yo no somos pareja, después de esto que pasara, esto solo pasara a ser un fin de semana fugas cuando tengamos que volver a nuestras vidas.

\- Puede que sea así, puede que él no quiera saber de nosotros – besando su frente – pero esto no es fin de semana fugas, de verdad quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, si es de mudarme a DC lo haré, solo para estar contigo – abrazándole muy fuerte – ahora vístete, porque estoy que te quito esa toalla desde hace rato y si te la quito querré hacer cosas – levantando una ceja.

Pepper se vistió casualmente con un jean oscuro junto a una camisa de botones con las mangas recogidas con una coleta alta, Tony se puso unos jeans negros una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta y calzado deportivo típico de él, ambos salieron de la habitación de aquel pequeño hotel a diferencia de la ciudad aquí los hoteles no eran lujosos, junto al hecho que eran económicos, ambos bajaron a desayunar en el restaurant del hotel, Pepper pidió unas tostadas y café como siempre y Tony unos waffles llenos de jarabe como tanto le gustaban.

Por otro lado por coincidencia o destino el día anterior Luke junto a Louis no habían tomado camino a la gran manzana ya que no habían podido cargar el camión el día anterior así que se quedaron en un hotel casualmente en el mismo que la pareja pero en una habitación económica

\- ¿te gustaron los waffles? Contesta enano –dijo Louis tomando su café

\- Sí, mucho, en casa no me dejaban comerlos con tanto jarabe

\- Si sigues comiendo tanto jarabe te dará un coma diabético

\- Ya vengo voy por mas chocolate – dijo Luke levantándose de la mesa aprovechando que chocolate era gratis

\- De verdad si te un coma diabético, no te llevare al hospital – dijo dándole permiso a Luke

Por otro lado en la mesa de la pareja Tony se comportaba al igual que un niño hasta el punto que estuvo a punto de hacer una rabieta para que le dejaran ir por más chocolate, pero se dio cuenta que era un adulto como para ir él solo.

Casi terminando de llenar su taza Luke estaba preparándose para regresar a la mesa, en camino se encontraba un Anthony distraído en su teléfono, enviándole un mensaje a su contacto, ambos se encontraban distraídos en lo que estaban haciendo nada pendientes de su alrededor.

\- ¡listo! – exclamo al ver su taza llena – vayámonos – dijo para sí mismo –girando pero lo que no preaviso es que el genio venía distraído chocando así derramando su chocolate caliente sobre el genio – lo siento señor, de verdad

\- ¡diablos! ¡Está caliente! – Grito el genio llamando la atención de todo el lugar - ¡demonios!

\- Lo siento – dijo Luke trayendo unas servilletas

En ese instante Louis y Pepper se acercaron a ver qué pasaba porque tanto drama de parte del genio a quien le habían vertido accidentalmente chocolate en su camiseta.

\- Eso te pasa por ir distraído en el celular – dijo Pepper al llegar – y ni se te ocurra regañar al niño – dijo Pepper mirando a Luke quien le deba ciertos reflejos en su rostro al genio, podía ser su imaginación o las ganas de conocer a su hijo lo que la llevaba a ver el parecido de Tony en ese niño que tenía una cara de perro regañado – no te preocupes este hombre grande y malo no te hará nada – mientras limpiaba la camisa del genio.

\- Le pago la tintorería señor – dijo Luke sacando algunos dólares de su bolsillo

\- No te preocupes enano – respondió Tony – yo lo pago.

\- Paso algo – interrumpió Louis - mi hijo le hizo algo señor

\- No nada fue mi culpa, estaba distraído - dijo arreglando la gorra de Luke – más chocolate niño – dijo riendo

\- Sí, claro – con entusiasmo

\- ¡no! – exclamaron Pepper y Louis, ya era suficiente chocolate por una mañana

\- Pero… - ambos pusieron cara de perrito, lo que hacía que Pepper no dejara de observar a Luke, ella pensaba que definitivamente no había dormido bien.

\- No - dijo Louis – ya te comiste una montaña de waffles, te va a dar un coma diabético

\- Y tu Anthony te comportaste como un niño, que semejantes palabras dijiste

\- Eso que no escuchaste las que pensé – en ese momento Tony empezó a detallar más al niño, al verlo se imaginaba a su hijo pero aquellos ojos verde mar le recordaban a su madre, aunque los ojos de Pepper eran verdes estos se parecían a los de su madre – creo que es mejor que nos vallamos tengo que cambiarme – dijo tomando una taza de chocolate para darle a Luke – la próxima tendré más cuidado

\- Está bien, yo igual – dijo Luke recibiendo el chocolate.

La pareja tomo su camino al igual que el dúo de amigos, estos terminaron de comer para tomar camino a cargar el camión para ir a nueva york, por otro lado la pareja se fue a la habitación

\- Sabes Pepper, podría jurar que vi los ojos de mi madre en ese niño – dijo el castaño colocándose una nueva camiseta.

\- Te creo por un instante en el que ambos pusieron cara de perrito regañado pude verte a ti – dijo sentada en la cama esperando – creo que son nuestras ganas de ver a nuestro hijo

\- Si supongo – terminando de arreglarse la ropa – bueno vámonos

\- Si ya es hora – tomando su bolso

Salieron del hotel en el lujoso auto que Tony había alquilado, ya llevaban una hora dando vueltas por Nashville y aun no encontraban el centro de adopción.

\- Debemos preguntar Anthony

\- Insinúas que me perdí

\- No crees que es algo obvio – dijo la pelirroja observando un camión que estaba cargando – creo que debemos preguntar, que a los de aquel camión

\- Está bien pero si nos asaltan es tu culpa

Ambos bajaron del auto para ir a preguntar a los del camión, estos se tomaron de la mano como hacía años no lo hacían, lo que llevo a Pepper a pensar en lo que le había dicho Tony hacia un rato sobre mudarse el a DC sabía muy bien que cuando se le metía una idea en su mente nadie se la arrebataba.

\- Oiga señor – dijo Tony tocando la espalda del hombre

\- Usted otra vez – dijo Louis – que viene a reclamar lo de la tintorería

\- No traerá chocolate para echarme encima – dijo Luke arrastrando una cesta desde el deposito – tengo fruta que lanzarle no me tiente

\- Venimos en paz – dijo Pepper – solo queremos saber dónde queda el centro de adopción de la ciudad

\- Si saben que hoy es sábado – Louis los miro desconcertado – pero ya que, sigan derecho por tres cuadras, bajan a la izquierda una dos tres cuatro, si cuatro cuadras abajo, el edificio tiene las banderas colgadas.

\- Gracias – dijo Tony – tu hijo no me va a lanzar esos mangos ¿verdad?

\- No lo tientes – dijo sonriendo

Estos siguieron su camino hasta llegar al edificio el cual tenía las banderas colgadas tal como le habían dicho, fuera del edificio estaba el informante de Tony, el cual les dio toda la información de la pareja que lo adopto eh incluso su dirección actual en Minnesota.

\- Que dices Minnesota está a dos horas en el avión - dijo el genio con entusiasmo

\- Sí, vamos

Eran las diez de la mañana así que mientras preparaban el avión y otras cosas, a estos les dio tiempo de almorzar en un restaurante local muy acogedor y bonito… se hizo la hora del despegue dos hora no eran nada comparado con los once años y algunos meses que habían esperado por ver a su hijo así que se encontraban ansiosos temerosos pero más que nada emocionados por el momento de verlo, no importaba si no quería hablar con ellos ahora solo les importaba saber que estaba bien.

Así que al aterrizar a Minnesota tomaron un taxi lo cual al genio no le gustó mucho, pero no tenía auto y no conocía el lugar, el taxista los llevo al lugar mientras les contaba la noticia de lo del hijo del alcalde, cuando el hombre menciono la edad del niño junto al nombre del alcalde a estos les dio un escalofríos en todo el cuerpo tanto buscar para saber que estaba perdido, así que cambiaron de rumbo hacia la estación de policía, al llegar pidieron hablar con el alguacil quien les atendió amablemente contándoles todo, habiendo escuchado al explicación de la pareja afirmando ser sus padres a lo cual les creyó sabiendo que solo el alcalde junto a su esposa y su familia sabían sobre la adopción de Luke…

Este le presento el alcalde a lo que Tony en un tono histérico reclamo

\- Dejo a mi hijo con ustedes y lo pierden – reclamo al alcalde – sabe todo lo que me ha costado dejarlo y ahora vengo a conocerlo y lo pierden

\- Si no quería perderlo no debió dejarlo en primer lugar – dijo Dimitriv empujándole – no sea ridículo no se venga a dar golpes de pecho

\- Que le pasa, no me empuje - dijo tony regresando el empujón – en primer lugar nunca quise dejarlo

Después de eso el genio y el alcalde se agarraron a golpes dejándose algunos morados en su cuerpo y rostro a lo que alguacil no tuvo más opción que aprisionar a ambos hasta que se calmaran, el alguacil Collins le había contado a su hijo y le dio permiso que pasara a conocer a los verdaderos padres de Luke, tony se encontraba en una celda frente a la del alcalde hablando con Pepper cuando el niño llego.

\- Guao – exclamo el niño – Luke sí que se parece a usted señor claro que él es más controlado y educado no habría hecho ese espectáculo

\- Ya no sacamos de dudas tiene tu personalidad amor, pero es tan guapo como yo

\- Espero que no haya sacado su vanidad o si

\- Sí, pero él es más discreto, más con un padre como el alcalde, con lo que le hacia

\- Cállate niño – dijo el alcalde acercándose a las rejas de la celda

\- Cuéntanos – dijeron juntos

\- Él lo golpea y por eso se fue a buscarlos

\- Espera que salga de aquí te voy a matar – dijo tony intentando sacar la cabeza por las rejas

\- Ahora si te duele tu hijo hipócrita

\- Siempre me ha dolido, yo nunca lo golpearía

\- Si ahora el buen padre

\- Ya – le regaño tony a Pepper – el no vale la pena – dijo tocando la mejilla de tony para darle un beso y así calmarle

\- Tienes alguna foto de el – dijo Pepper amablemente al niño

\- Sí, tengo una de la mañana en la escuela, del día que desapareció – dijo revisando su celular – aquí esta – dijo mostrando – se llama Luke

Ambos se quedaron atónitos al ver la foto, ese niño de cabello castaño rojizo largo hasta la altura de los ojos verde mar, bajo de estatura con aquel elegante uniforme, era todo lo opuesto al niño que habían visto en el hotel vestido como el hijo de un camionero y una gorra, Tony empezó a reír pero no era una risa de burla sino más bien una risa de victoria

\- Es el niño de esta mañana, es el niño del hotel – dijeron juntos.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Oye niño dile a tu papá que me saque – dijo histérico – dile que se dónde está Luke o eso creo.

\- No sé de verdad – rascando su cabeza – no sé si creerle

\- Hahahaha – riendo el alcalde – si no confía en ti su mejor amigo, el niño ni querrá verte

\- ¿Cómo llego este hombre a ser alcalde? – pregunto Pepper

\- Yo aún no lo comprendo – dijo decepcionado – la gente de aquí les falta materia gris

\- Te entiendo, un animal como esos de alcalde – replico tony – pero enserio, Pepper y yo lo vimos esta mañana en Tennessee

\- Una sola pregunta, ustedes están casado – rascando su cabeza

\- Estuvimos – dijo Pepper – nos divorciamos por causas astronómicas

\- De seguro era un perdedor – grito el alcalde – míralo un niñito rico con ese montón de ropa cara

\- Me vas a decir que no aprovechaste el cheque que le deje al niño

\- Obvio – dijo prepotente – como crees que tengo mi mansión al final de la colina

\- Enserio cuando te agarre - dijo sacando un mano por una rendija – te ahorcare

\- ¿siempre es así? – pregunto Parker.

\- Es la primera vez en veinticuatro años que le veo así, y creo que después de esto no le veré más de este modo

\- Si Luke, se va con ustedes, ¿le cuidaran?

\- Por supuesto – dijeron ambos en coro.

Después de eso Parker se fue de las celdas, Pepper se quedó para controlar a Tony pero se preguntaba dónde estaba la madre adoptiva de Luke… bueno si su padre adoptivo no le quería porque habría de hacerlo su madre se dijo Pepper para sí misma. Parker corrió hasta la oficina de su padre y le dijo exactamente lo que había pasado así que se dirigió a las celdas a ver a tony.

\- Es verdad lo que Parker dijo

\- Si es verdad – dijo Pepper – esta mañana le vimos con un hombre

\- Estaba bien, parecía que el hombre le atemorizaba

\- No para nada – dijo tony – más bien le protegía, no como otros por hay

\- Anthony – replico Pepper

\- No me regañes – bostezando – te apuesto a que se gastó lo del cheque

\- Claro cómo crees que tengo la mansión en la colina ya te lo dije – dijo quisquillosamente – yo no soy un tipo rico que solo viste ropa cara.

\- Señor – dijo pensativo el alguacil – Stark – cuando logro acordarse del apellido – sabe a dónde iban

\- No –dijo Pepper – pero sí que el hombre cargaba su camión con frutas

\- Gracias, ya sé a dónde van – dijo marchándose

\- Tu papa es psíquico o algo así – tony sorprendido

\- No, solo que hay una ruta que se cubre desde allí, va hacia Nueva York - dijo Parker tomando camino a donde su padre.

Pepper se quedó en la recepción viendo como los policías hacían llamadas, pero a donde era la pregunta, de verdad lo recuperarían realmente no sabía que pasaba, tony por otro lado estaba cantando algunas canciones de Metálica para pasar el aburrimiento mientras garabateaba en un cuaderno que le habían dado para distraerse.

* * *

\- Bueno chico aquí viene el peaje actúa normal- dijo Louis

\- De verdad – levanto una ceja – llevo cinco horas aquí sentado, me duele el trasero

\- Enserio niño, bote la identificación falsa

\- Okey - dijo seriamente

Los dos kilómetros se hicieron cortos todo a los alrededores parecía normal llegaron a la casilla cuando un oficial le pidió al hombre bajar del camión haciéndole una serie de preguntas referentes a Luke, por otro lado dos oficiales mas no le quitaban la mirada al niño de encima, mientras miraban una foto de su celular con un comunicado de urgente.

Louis intento huir dejando solo al niño en el camión sabiendo que él estaría bien, sabía que todo esto era por el niño pero aun así le atraparon, bajaron al niño del auto que ahora se encontraba incautado para llevarles en una patrulla hasta la estación.

\- Lo siento Louis – dijo llorando – fue mi culpa

\- Oye chiquillo no fue tu culpa – dijo para consolarlo – yo sabía lo que hacía, ahora a ti te llevaran a casa y a mí me llevaran a prisión con una multa que no poder pagar.

\- Si yo tuviera dinero te la pagaría

\- No es necesario, de verdad me agrado pasar estos dos días contigo, me hiciste pensar en mi hijo

\- ¿No está enojado?

\- No lo estoy

\- Gracias, de verdad gracias

\- No hay de que, aquí estaré cuando me necesites

\- Si algún dio conozco a mi papá quiero que sea como tu

\- Me alagas

Ambos rieron por el comentario, mientras observaban el paisaje desde la parte trasera de la patrulla, Louis sabía que el niño estaría en problemas cuando su padre lo encontrara, así que cuando lo pasaron hablar con el policía cuando llego a la estación pidió que le protegieran le dijo que su padre le pegaba y que sería mejor que estuviera en los servicios sociales, pero claro primero debían notificar como era su deber a Minnesota la localización de Luke.

* * *

Las noticias no se hicieron esperar a las seis de la tarde en Minnesota se notificó que habían localizado a Luke pero que no podrían verle hasta el siguiente día, pero había un problema era un viaje de dos días y medio hasta Knoxville a lo que tony sugerido que usaran su avión lo cual les permitiría estar allí en cinco horas, había sido el fin de semana más largo de la pareja prácticamente se la habían pasado en el avión todo el tiempo.

Al día siguiente muy temprano a las cinco de la mañana partieron en el avión el alguacil, el alcalde junto a su esposa y la pareja, el alguacil se quedó sorprendido de lo lujoso del avión era increíble nunca se volvería a subir en algo así la primera clase no era nada comparado con esto.

\- Este avión es increíble – dijo el alguacil – a mi hijo le fascinaría, él quiere ser piloto.

\- Y Luke que, que deseaba ser – pregunto Pepper

\- Él quería ser pastor – respondió Dimitriv

\- Deja ya la farsa - dijo su esposa – eso es algo que tú le decías debía ser, el ama la ciencia la informática él dijo que sería un gran ingeniero

\- Fantástico – dijo tony con la cabeza agachada – como mi padre y yo – dijo con los ojos aguados

\- Señor Stark a que se dedica usted – pregunto la mujer

\- Antes me dedicaba al negocio armamentista continuando con los contratos de mi padre – suspiro – pero después de algunas situaciones, descubrí que debía dedicarme a otra cosa, así que descubrí un proyecto de mi padre sobre energía sustentable, así que ahora me dedico al negocio energético.

\- Es increíble podrá enseñarle muchas cosas al niño, y su esposa – dijo dirigiéndose a Pepper

\- Realmente nos divorciamos luego del nacimiento del niño, ahora soy la secretaria de un senador

\- Ya vengo voy al baño – dijo Dimitriv

\- Veo que son gente muy poderosa con grandes contactos – dijo ella viendo como su esposo entraba al baño – por eso les pido que logren quedarse con Luke él es un gran niño, no quiero que este cerca de Dimitriv, él es cariñoso con nuestro hijos de sangre pero con el no.

\- Lo lograremos – dijeron ambos – llamaremos a nuestros abogados apenas aterricemos – dijo Pepper

\- Si necesitan ayuda cuente conmigo – dijo Collins – no me olviden

El resto del vuelo, fue callado cada quien en sus asuntos, Pepper arreglando algunas cosas como llamando a los abogados, Tony garabateando un nuevo invento en su tableta, el alcalde junto a su esposa charlando lo que podría suceder y el alguacil desfrutado de una película en la TV. Al aterrizar un auto les esperaba ya que Pepper lo había arreglado llevándoles a la estación.

A Luke lo tenían en la sala de espera, a la espera de que llegaran sus padres… el cual al verlos se asustó, pero el susto se le paso al ver al hombre el hotel, aquel había visto el día anterior. El alguacil se fue a una oficina a hablar con un colega llamando a los padres Morgan, dejando a la familia sola o relativamente sola.

\- Lista Pepper – dijo tony tomándole de la mano

\- Eso creo amor – dijo ella mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba el pequeño

\- Hola enano – dijo tony sin saber cómo decirle algo a su hijo – esta vez no traes chocolate verdad – dijo tony tomando asiento

\- No, ya no hay más – dijo mirando de arriba abajo al genio - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí con mis padres?

\- Bueno – dijo Pepper sentándose – estábamos buscándote

\- Si me buscaban porque no me lo dijeron en el hotel – desconcertado – además ¿Por qué me buscan?

\- Bueno veras – tony nervioso jugando con sus manos – este no sabíamos cómo eras

\- Es que somos tus padres – interrumpió Pepper llorando de felicidad – sabes esperamos más de once años para verte

\- No llore señora, que no me le se nombre – dijo secando su nariz – yo también espere mucho para saber que no era hijo de ese señor

\- Soy Virginia Potts, pero dicen Pepper – dijo extendiendo su mano mientras que con la otra se secaba las lágrimas

\- Un gusto señora Potts, me presentaría pero creo que saben mi nombre - mirando al castaño – porque no se presento

\- Estaba esperando a que terminara de presentarse tu madre, soy Anthony Stark – extendiendo su mano – pero dime tony, porque le señor Stark era tu abuelo

\- Hecho tony – dijo tomando la mano de su padre – ahora ustedes me van a contar porque estoy aquí, pero porque no estoy junto a ustedes – señalándolos a ambos

\- Bueno – dijo tony sin saber cómo seguir – sabes hace mucho años trece para ser exactos tu madre y yo nos casamos, todo era feliz aun cuando ella me hacía ir a la opera odio la ópera y tú.

\- A mí me gusta – dijo mirando a Pepper – algún día iremos juntos – pregunto a la pelirroja

\- si claro cariño, sabes. Cuando teníamos un año de casados decidimos tener un hijo pero tu padre tiene un trabajo muy peligroso, pero aun así queríamos tener un hijo cada año nos hacíamos menos jóvenes, después de seis meses supe que estaba embarazada – dijo Pepper con nostalgia

\- Y se sintieron felices por saber de mí – pregunto algo triste, porque recordaba el hecho de que lo habían dejado con los Morgan

\- Feliz es una palabra pequeña – dijo tony revolviendo el cabello de Luke – nunca en mi vida podría describir esa sensación era alegría, orgullo mezclado con otras emociones que nunca más he vuelto a sentir – dijo tony con sus ojos brillantes

\- Yo me sentía igual que tu papá aún no sé cómo describirlo

\- Pero si sintieron así ¿Por qué me dejaron?

\- Problemas mayores – suspiro tony – tener un hijo conmigo es arriesgado, oculte a tu madre junto a su familia en el embarazo, después de eso estuve en medio de otro ataque terrorista así que decidimos ocultarte, no sabíamos cuando te volveríamos a ver, no veríamos tus primeros pasos, no escucharíamos tus primeras palabras, no iríamos a tu primer día en el kínder o estaríamos en tu graduación – dijo tony llorando – no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte mi niño, mi pequeño campeón, has sido tan fuerte… perdóname de verdad perdóname, yo fui el de esta estúpida idea , también te pido perdón a ti Pepper por todo lo que te eh hecho pasar – dijo arrodillándose con su cara llena de lagrimas

\- Yo te perdono – dijo Luke parándose frente al genio – yo te creo, sé que dices la verdad no sé como pero lo sé, ahora sé que ustedes no querían dejarme, ahora veo que les ha dolido demasiado... que han pasado peores cosas que yo – dijo arrodillándose frente a tony extendiendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de tony abrazándole apoyado su frente en el pecho de tony

\- Y tu Pepper ¿me perdonas?

\- Nunca hubo nada que perdonar yo también estuve de acuerdo – dijo agachándose para abrazar a ambos – ahora solo quiero recordar este momento en que por fin tengo a los dos hombre de mi vida junto a mí – dijo besando los labios de tony

Aquel momento emotivo era el espectáculo principal, de verdad se veía como ellos querían a su hijo perdido, las lágrimas los lamentos del padre, ver como el niño le perdonaba… todo era muy emotivo, después de las lágrimas Tony, Pepper y Luke charlaron sobre lo que hacían lo que le gustaba, los sueño de Luke de cómo ser ingeniero al igual que su padre y por ultimo este les pidió un favor.

\- Louis Jones, tiene visitas

\- Enano – dijo al ver al niño – este bien

\- Si, gracias – dijo chocando los cinco con el hombre – ahora sabes, conozco a un niño que tiene un papa, que conoce a un tipo, que conoce a otro que pagara tu fianza.

\- Oye ese parlamento es mío ¿Quién es el tipo?

\- Mi papá, mi verdadero papá…. Me estaban buscando

\- Grandioso, como fue

\- Muy emotivo, aunque ya le conocemos

\- ¿conocemos?

\- Si, el tipo del hotel, al que le derrame el chocolate

\- Bueno mírale el lado positivo, ahora no tienes que pagar la tintorera – ambos se rieron a carcajadas cosa que Luke había aprendido a hacer desde que conoció a Louis porque antes sus sonrisas era falsas pretendiendo ser verdaderas

Después de una hora de Louis quedo libre sin ningún cargo, conoció a ambas familias de Luke dándose cuenta que estar con la familia Stark era lo mejor para él, al notar que cada vez que ellos miraban al niño sus ojos brillaban de alegría, al final con un apretón de manos dándoles su número de teléfono por si lo necesitaban, dejando su gorra de camionero a Luke se despidió a seguir su camino deseándole la mejor de las suertes a la familia.

Pasaron tres días después de aquel momento Tony y Pepper se habían quedado en Minnesota para conocer a su hijo pasar por el a la fastidiosa escuela católica, comer helado pero lo más importante la decisión final del juez familiar al escuchar las declaraciones de lo que le hacían a Luke… una sentencia de custodia completa a favor de Pepper y tony cosa que habían logrado conseguir los abogados de la pareja al comprobar que si el ADN daba positivo. Ya que no querían que el niño pasara por servicios infantiles ni que estuviera más tiempo junto al alcalde al cual Luke no quiso que le levantaran cargos mayores diciendo que él no valía la pena.

Por ultimo con el acuerdo los padres debían vivir por lo menos en la misma ciudad lo cual llevo a tony a comprar un departamento en DC mientras trataba de terminar de reconquistar a Pepper, así que a la familia para estar junta solo le faltaba una semana teniendo en cuenta que era obvio que el resultado saldría positivo, pero ahora sabían que en la ciudad de DC se rumoreaba sobre el hijo secreto de la pareja después de todo ellos estaban acostumbrados a vivir bajo los focos de las cámaras pero no Luke quien ahora había decidido adoptar el apellido de su padre llamándose ahora Lucas Jared Stark.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días se hacían más cortos para Luke, ya era viernes y el sábado tomaría camino para llegar a DC… el examen de ADN había dado positivo así que ahora todo había cambiado en su vida que tomaría un nuevo rumbo sabía que su padre era un hombre muy famoso, le habían contado sobre los rumores que habían en la capital por lo cual sería posible que les estuvieran esperando los medio en el aeropuerto, el único heredero de Stark Industries ya se leía en los periódicos del país pero al menos no tenían una foto del niño para que estuvieran acosándole .

\- Hoy fue tu último día en la escuela, eh Luke

\- Si Parker, mañana me voy a DC… todo ha cambiado en estas dos semanas

\- Pero no era lo querías – dijo el chico sentándose en la barra de metal del parque – no te arrepentirás verdad

\- No – dijo acompañando a su amigo – el señor Tony junto a la Señora Pepper, son muy geniales.

\- Seguiremos siendo amigos, si eso te preocupa… puedes hacer amigos nuevos pero yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, entiendes hermano

\- Si claro hermano

Ambos siguieron caminando, Luke se notaba muy distraído pero no por el asunto de DC, le preocupaba que le podía hacer Dimitriv a la familia cuando él se fuera o que pasaría con Parker cuando él no estuviera, pero sabía que sus padres tenían asuntos en la capital así que debía irse pero nunca olvidaría Minnesota gracias a Parker al final había sido un lugar divertido que ahora solo serían memorias colgadas en la pared de la vida.

Había llegado a su casa o bueno la casa de los Morgan ahora, subió a su habitación para empacar algunas cosas, sus padres le habían dicho que no debía empacar mucho que lo que necesitara allá se le compraría, pero aun así decidió empacar algunas cosas… no eran muchas en realidad algunos libros, su gorra de camionero y las cartas despedida que habían hecho sus hermanos de siete años, y su regalo más preciado unas gafas de aviador que le había regalado Parker cabiéndole todo eso en su mochila, nada de ropa zapatos u otras cosas realmente no quería llevar mucho sabiendo que tal vez Tony exageraría comprándole cosas.

\- Espero que ya esté listo – dijo tony tocando el timbre

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre viajar de noche

\- llegaremos en la madrugada… menos fotógrafos queriendo ver a Lucas

\- Buenas noches – dijo un pequeño abriendo la puerta

\- Esta Luke – pregunto tony

\- Si, ya viene - dijo el niño – pasen

Estos pasaron cortésmente mientras que a tony le hervía la sangre de saber que el cheque de su hijo había pagado aquella mansión, le pregunto a la pequeña niña que intuyo que era gemela del niño, que donde se encontraba la habitación del niño por lo cual ella lo llevo hasta arriba al final del pasillo. Noto que la habitación era la más pequeña de todas, lo único que había era una cama, el escritorio con unas pequeñas repisas llenas de libros, sin trofeos de la feria de ciencia o deportivos, era posible que nunca le hubieran dejado hacer eso.

\- ¿todo bien campeón? – Pregunto tony tomando asiento en la cama – si no quieres irte no nos iremos

\- No, no es eso – suspirando – es que tengo miedo de lo que pasar ahora, no sé nada de DC no conozco a nadie, tengo miedo de verdad mucho miedo

\- Tanto tu madre como yo estaremos hay para acompañarte en las buenas como en las malas – dijo abrazándole mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza – no te preocupes por ello

\- No me volverán a dejar

\- No, nunca más te dejaremos

\- Entonces estoy listo – dijo soltándose de Tony – vámonos – dijo tomando su mochila observando por última vez su habitación, para cerrarla con llave.

El niño bajo junto al genio con una pequeña mochila agarrado de su mano, al ver a Pepper en el sofá fue a donde ella se encontraba para darle un abrazo con un beso en la mejilla cosa que nunca había hecho hasta ahora, le tendió su mano a Dimitriv en señal de paz demostrándole que a su corta edad él podía ser más maduro que aquel hombre, abrazo a su madre adoptiva despidiéndose de ella y de los niños a quienes aunque no lo demostraban era las personas que más quería, al pasar el umbral de la puerta supo que aquel episodio de su vida estaba llegando al final, una patrulla a las afueras de la casa se encontraba esperándole. Este fue corriendo para despedirse dándole las gracias al alguacil como a su esposa por todo lo bueno como pidiendo disculpas por todo lo malo, abrazo a su amigo como nunca antes como si fuese a estar fuera de casa por siempre.

\- Salaam amigo – dijo Parker aun no siendo devoto a ninguna religión

\- Salaam – dijo Luke abrazándole

\- No creo que aquí haya paz

\- Pero espero puedas conseguirla - dijo chocando las cinco con Parker para marchase al auto

El viaje al aeropuerto fue de veinte minutos los cuales se hicieron cortos, Pepper había coordinado la llegada de ellos junto a Happy para que tuvieran toda la seguridad activa en el perímetro como también mantener lo más alejada a la prensa pero eso era imposible con esa gran noticia la cual sabía todo el mundo. Al subir al avión de nuevo ya que no le había observado bien la primera vez, Luke quedo impresionado nunca en su vida había visto algún aparte de este avión pero sabía que no había mejor que el de su padre, las cosas tecnológicas, la gran pantalla… hasta una habitación para dormir en el avión inclusive parecía una casa en los aires

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Luke cuando vio a tony garabateando en su Tablet después del despegue - ¿Qué haces?

\- Es un algoritmo de programación para un nuevo invento – dijo tony corriéndose a un lado para darle campo a Luke para sentarse – ven mira

\- Está bien – dijo sentándose junto a tony - ¿Cómo lo haces? – recostándose al pecho del genio

\- Bueno el algoritmo es un pseudocódigo que sirve para dar órdenes especificas a cualquier software, así que eso el que hago ahora lo construyo a base de unas órdenes directas – dijo acomodando su brazo tras el cuello de su hijo para acomodar la tableta para ambos – te gustaría tener una tableta.

\- Si me encantaría – dijo emocionado

\- Está bien ya vengo

Tony fue a la habitación del avión donde estaba Pepper con algunos documentos legales sobre la custodia, arreglando lo de la nueva escuela dejando todo en orden para pasar un fin de semana tranquilo los tres.

\- Amor has visto la otra Tablet que andaba por ahí – dijo revolviendo la habitación

\- Si está en aquella caja cariño – dijo Pepper con un lindo tono – es para Lucas

Ambos salieron de la habitación mientras veían al niño entretenido en la TV con una película sobre aviadores en la segunda guerra mundial, no eran películas que vieran niños de su edad. Pero sabiendo quienes eran sus padres existía la posibilidad de que el no fuera como los demás niños que les gustaban las caricaturas o revolcarse en el piso.

\- Aquí está tu Tablet – tony entregándola – hay algunos juegos que puedes jugar, hay uno de estrategia muy bueno sobre naves en el espacio

\- Gracias – dijo Luke - ¿puedo jugar? – pregunto a Pepper

\- Si cariño, pero ya son las once treinta. Llegaremos a DC a las dos de la mañana así que no quiero que juegues hasta más de las doce – dijo besándole la mejilla

\- Si señora – dijo encendiendo su Tablet – por favor ingrese nuevo usuario – dijo el juego al ingresar- ¿Qué hago? – pregunto a Tony

\- Abre un nuevo usuario – dijo señalándole donde era – ponte un nombre muy cool

\- Me pondré Crazy Tom – dijo tecleando – por un amigo

\- Está bien ahora mira los gráficos están cargando – tony podía observar a su hijo jugando con aquella facilidad aquel juego de naves espaciales, como con facilidad podía dominar el juego que el tardo dos días en perfeccionar sus estrategias y como le ganaba fácilmente a los otros usuarios - eres grandioso hijo – dijo besando su frente

\- Ya casi voy a ganar – dijo moviendo su tableta para mover la nave – este "Dr. P" es muy bueno – dijo concentrado

\- Hombres – dijo Pepper observándoles – tan lindos los dos les tomare una foto – dijo con celular en mano – sonrían – ambos voltearon para ver a la cámara sonrientes con aquellos hoyuelos que ambos tenían – ya son las doce es hora de dormir Lucas

\- Si, señora – dijo apagando la Tablet para ir a la habitación a dormir un rato.

Tony se sentó junto a Pepper para observar la foto, realmente le encanto tanto que le pidió que se la enviara para de inmediato ponerle de fondo de pantalla en su teléfono y Tablet por una hora entera se lo pasaron hablando sobre qué harían el fin de semana, museos el centro comercial, comprar los uniformes nuevos para Lucas, arreglar el nuevo pent-house de Tony en la capital, sobre en casa se quedaría algunos días realmente aún faltaba mucho por hacer al llegar.

\- Vamos a verlo- dijo Pepper

\- Si vamos a ver si está dormido y no se quedó jugando con su Tablet

\- Míralo dormir están hermoso – dijo Pepper a tony al llegar la habitación – se parece tanto a ti

\- Y a ti – dijo el genio con la mano sobre el hombro de Pepper – es una gran persona como tú, será un gran hombre cuando crezca y estaremos allí para verlo.

Se hicieron las dos de la madrugada, el avión estaba por aterrizar y ya habían tomado las cosas, como las carteras las Tabletas junto a la mochila de Lucas, pero había un gran problema la seguridad estaba abarrotada con tantos periodistas que se habían quedado allí todo el día pero eran pocos en comparación a los que habrían si hubiesen llegado en la mañana.

\- Hola jefe – dijo Happy entrando en el avión - la señora Potts, mini jefe están listos

\- Si – dijo tony – me imagino que podremos evitar los flashes

\- No señor, hice todo pero esos chacales no dejaría escapar esta noticia, eso todo un boom

\- Lo sé, vamos campeón – dijo tomándolo de la mano – no me sueltes

\- No estoy tan loco – dijo tomando la mano del genio – tu no me soltaras verdad – dijo tomando la mano de Pepper

\- No mi amor, no te soltaremos

Agentes de seguridad por todos lodos protegían a la familia, los flashes que no se hacían esperar prácticamente dejando ciego al niño que tenía todos los focos sobre él, tony se quitó sus gafas oscuras para ponérselas al pequeño quien ahora veía mejor, comprendiendo porque sus padres a las dos de la madrugada llevaban gafas oscuras, subieron a la limusina de suerte ya que no los dejaban entrar

\- Señor Stark – dijo en periodista – aquí entre nosotros que me puede decir

\- Que te vayas al infierno, déjanos tranquilos – dijo entrando a la limusina

Lucas observaba todo a su alrededor por medio de los vidrios blindados de la limusina, los edificios eran enormes no habían edificios así en Minnesota allá no superaban los cinco pisos pero en DC todo era enorme y su padre la había dicho que nueva york eran aún más altos.

Llegaron al apartamento de Pepper ya que estaba tres cuadras más cerca para que el niño llegara a dormir, todo había sido cerrado para no darle paso a los periodistas desde la noche del día anterior, subieron por el ascensor el cual le daba un poco de miedo al niño que se fuera a caer, Pepper tomo las llaves abriendo la puerta, para encender la luz y encontrarse una sorpresa.

\- Bienvenido a casa Luke – dijeron todos, era la familia de Pepper sus padres sus hermanas con su hermano y sus sobrinos, ahora no se arrepentía de dejarle una llave a su hermana menor.

Todos abrazaron al niño y su tío Peter lo alzo en sus hombros como si fuera todo un campeón, realmente se sentía tan feliz que no podía desvanecer la sonrisa de la cara.

\- Tres hurras por Lucas – dijo Peter – Hip Hip

\- Hurra – dijeron todos

\- Hip Hip – repitió Peter

\- Hurra – todos con los brazos arriba inclusive tony que no se prestaba para esto

\- Hip Hip

\- Hurra

\- Bienvenido a casa hijo – grito tony

\- Bienvenido – gritaron todos

Era increíble él no sabía que cosa buena había hecho pero realmente era grandioso saber que había tanta gente esperando su regreso, por primera vez el sentía que de verdad tenía una familia que le amaba y le apoyaría en todo.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Como extrañaba que me hicieras el desayuno, gracias Pepper

\- Por nada, además no iba a dejar que cocinaras

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que los bomberos terminen en el departamento

\- Si, esa es una buena razón – con la boca llena – ya son las diez treinta, que raro que no ha despertado Luke.

\- Que esperabas se durmió a las cuatro de la madrugada

\- Si, él es un niño, no está acostumbrado a esto como nosotros

En la habitación de Pepper al final del pasillo se encontraba dormido Luke después de una larga jornada, nunca había pasado por algo así y ahora de un día para otro debía acostumbrarse a la prensa, a las expectativas era realmente agobiante pero esta vez contaba con dos personas que pasara lo que pasara estarían hay con él.

\- bip bip – sonaba el celular – ahora quien es – dijo Lucas

\- ahora que eres un chico de primera plana ya ni te acuerdas de uno – dijo Parker del otro lado del teléfono – un solo día y te olvidas de tu gente.

\- Lo siento amigo estaba durmiendo, gracias por despertarme por cierto.

\- Para eso son los amigos, además ya van a ser la once, tonto.

\- ¡diablos!- exclamo – cuanto dormí.

\- Ni que yo lo supiera.

\- Muy gracioso, hablamos más tarde.

\- Está bien.

Después de estirarse por unos dos minutos y no necesitarlo, Lucas dejo la habitación para ir a la cocina donde estaban sus padres, aunque no sabía si salir del pasillo, en su otra casa lo regañarían por despertar a esa hora.

\- No te vamos a regañar – dijo Pepper en voz alta

\- ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? – dijo llegando a la cocina

\- Tu nunca lo sabrás, pero ella siempre lo sabe todo – interrumpió tony – siempre

\- Buen provecho cariño – dijo besándole la cabeza – más tarde iremos al centro comercial, está bien

\- Está bien – sonriendo.

El desayuno fue algo genial para la pareja por primera vez en su vida, podrían desayunar en familia. Tony peleando con Luke como si fuese un niño pequeño por el jarabe o Pepper regañándole por su actitud inmadura, tony contando sus locuras de adolescente a Luke, era todo tan natural que si alguien les viera pensaría que habían desayunado juntos toda su vida.

Todos se arreglaron para ir al centro comercial, para comprar las cosas para Lucas sobre todo nueva ropa ya que solo tenía dos atuendos que vestir, Pepper junto a tony se vistieron muy casual no querían andar llamando la atención, menos un día sábado que querían pasar tranquilos, para bajar a la entrada.

\- Que auto tan increíble – Luke sorprendido – le costó una millonada

\- No costo mucho, ese auto es mi bebe

\- Creí que yo era tu bebe – mirándole con ojos de carrocho

\- Yo concuerdo con Luke

\- Es mi bebe con motor – riendo – tu eres aún más especial que todo lo material que tengo en este mundo , no lo olvides – apretando la nariz de Luke

Todos subieron al auto para tomar camino, realmente no era tan lejos estaban aproximadamente a diez minutos del Mall, Luke estaba fascinado con todo en la ciudad como se había perdido todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, solo por culpa de terceras personas que querían dañar a sus padres. Realmente eso le molestaba pero saber que estaba en casa le alegraba y calmaba su molestia.

Al llegar todo era enorme, Minnesota era chica comparada con la capital, las grandes tiendas que adornaban al centro comercial no se hicieron esperar a la visita de la familia, lo primero fue ropa lo cual Luke se quedó sorprendido de la cantidad que gastaron en esa tienda y como rasparon la tarjeta sin importar el precio, sabía que su padre tenía dinero pero reamente tenia tanto, la peluquería donde en opinión de Tony el nuevo corte lo hacía ver más guapo como su padre pero no más que él, así hasta que llegaron al lugar favorito de cualquier niño pero ninguno se emocionaba tanto al ver una juguetería como tony.

Pepper se quedó en una cafetería al frente esperando a que ambos salieran.

\- Pepper Potts ¿eres tú? – pregunto una rubia

\- ¡lizzie! – exclamo

\- Años sin verte que haces aquí en DC

\- Vivo aquí desde que me separe de Tony

\- Bueno ahora los diarios dicen otra cosa, puedo sentarme

\- Si claro – tomando café – los diarios se equivocan mucho

\- Lo se amiga, pero dicen que tienes un hijo con Tony, con todo el asunto de que lo habían dado en adopción

\- Si eso es verdad

\- Bueno y como va todo, es decir lo de ayer fue todo un espectáculo

\- Sí, no dejan en paz – suspiro – todo está bien pasamos unas semanas en Minnesota, todo va bien con el niño aun cuesta pero nos llevamos bien

\- ¿Y tony?

\- Esa es otra historia

\- Mira cómo te brillan los ojos, aun es el hombre que te roba los sueños eh

\- Eso es otro tema, tony si aún suspiro por el… pero la situación ahora no está como para una relación

\- No lo pierdas amiga, has pasado tanto con ese hombre que solo los dos entienden

\- Gracias

Al otro lado del pasillo con una máscara de Darth Vader puesta y varias bolsa de jugetes venia Tony junto a Luke.

\- No me digas que compraste la máscara para decir esa frase – dijo Pepper riendo

\- Ya tengo que irme

\- Y no vuelvas Lizzie

\- Acaso no te agrado

\- Creí que te daba señales muy obvias

\- Tu no cambias Stark, hablamos después

\- Está bien – dijo Pepper - enserio tony

\- Ya dijo la frase – interrumpió Luke, quien llevaba un sable de luz en su mano

\- Oye Luke – dijo tony

\- Que – dijo apuntando con su sable

\- Yo soy tu padre – con la voz robotizada del casco

\- Ustedes dos son tan idénticos, que es increíble que apenas se estén conociendo –interrumpió Pepper

Ya se había hecho tarde y ya todo se había calmado, llegaron esta vez al nuevo departamento de Tony dejando todo en la habitación de visitas, prepararon algunas palomitas y sacaron un poco de helado para ver una película todos en el sillón.

Mientras la película avanzaba Luke se quedó dormido sobre el pecho de tony, mientras Pepper se recostaba al otro lado para seguir viendo la película, lo cual le llevaba a pensar a tony si era muy pronto para sacar aquel anillo de su madre que traía en el equipaje, para volver una vez más a iniciar desde cero.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Luke había llegado de nuevo a la vida de Pepper y Tony, era extraño como creer que hace solo unos meses cuando inicio la primavera todo cambio, ahora ya se encontraban en mayo cerca del cumpleaños cuarenta y seis de Tony.

Aun ambos viviendo cerca uno del otro se había hecho de nuevo distantes, si eran unidos para estar junto a Luke pero entre ambos se notaba que no era igual, y que aquello besos que se dieron hace unos meses y los momentos felices como pareja se estaban distanciando de nuevo.

Pepper se encontraba siempre cerca del senador, lo cual hervía la sangre del genio. Lo cual le llevo hacerle algunas escenas de celo sin razón, Pepper le había hecho entender que ya nada era como hace trece años, y que no podrían tener algo más que una buena amistad por Luke, porque no quería estar con él, tan malo había sido o solo ya no le gustaba como antes.

Aun así esto no desanimaba al genio, en los días de clase Luke se quedaba en casa de Pepper mientras que los sábados y domingos con tony, ya que tenía que viajar para Nueva York para la organización de la nueva Stark expo.

\- Están difícil que lo entienda Carol – dijo tony sirviendo un trago – o se dio cuenta que no era un buen hombre.

\- Tony, lo que mi hermana crea o piense de ti ahora – suspiro – no sabría decirte.

\- Es que hace unos meses creí que volveríamos estar juntos, que estaríamos unidos, una familia los tres.

\- Sé que me invitaste a tu torre para hablar lejos de Pepper, pero te diré una cosa Tony – seria – tomaste a mi hermana en un momento en el que ella estaba vulnerable, eso fue solo eso…. y ella, está bien te ilusiono, pero no creo que vuelva a ser como antes.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer Carol?

\- Dale tiempo, solo eso.

\- ¡tiempo! Es esperado muchos años, no quiero más tiempo – furioso – en dos semanas cumplo 46 no hago más joven, si lo que me queda de vida es poco quiero pasarlo con ella.

\- Sé que aun la amas, tal vez más que cuando por fin decidiste admitirlo… pero en lo sentimientos de mi hermana yo no mando.

Así pasaron las dos semanas desde aquella tensa charla, Tony estaba enojado y frustrado por todo aquello, si era verdad y Pepper solo se dejó llevar por la vulnerabilidad de aquel momento, si no le amaba, si ahora lo único que tenían era Luke, no era malo Luke era su más grande creación pero quería tener a su familia junta.

Las pasadas dos semana se había encontrado en Malibu no quería ver a Pepper, pero eso no evitaba que llamara a Luke todas las mañana antes de ir a la escuela o cada noche antes de dormir, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Pero había escogido al peor amigo para hacerlo, su viejo confidente al alcohol.

Luke quien tenía días sin ver a su padre le había pedido a Pepper que le llevara a verlo en Malibu, para darle su regalo. Él sabía que su padre era un hombre que podía cómpralo todo, así que no sabía si el regalo le gustaría.

Al final de la colina se encontraba la mansión Stark, la residencia más lujosa de todo el lugar, era maravillosa solo de verle desde afuera…

\- Happy baja las maletas, ya vengo voy a llamar a Tony – dijo camino hacia a la puerta.

\- Está bien, vas con tu madre?.

\- No, me quedare ayudándote.

Pepper llego a la puerta notando que estaba abierta, al pasar una sorpresa que le hizo hervir la sangre. En su sillón borracho se encontraba Tony con varias botellas en el piso, cigarros y hasta droga.

\- ¡Anthony Edward Stark! – grito ella

\- Que quieres – medio despierto – vienes a decirme que me aleje está bien, me vas a decir que odias dilo, ya ni te importo.

\- Eres un idiota siempre lo has sido, pero esto de nuevo. Lo habías dejado ya

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto – tú y yo no tendremos nada, olvidaste que lo dijiste.

\- Si sabes que día es hoy

\- Un miércoles cualquiera.

\- Es jueves, un jueves imbécil

\- Miércoles, jueves ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Que esta vez tu hijo está afuera, venía a desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Sabes me voy no dejare que te vea así.

Pepper salió furiosa de aquel lugar, caminando rápidamente.

\- Happy no bajes nada, nos vamos.

\- Pero porque mama, el regalo de Tony, no se lo he dado

\- Nos vamos y listo sube al auto.

\- Ni creas que te vas a llevar a mi hijo – dijo furioso – te puedes ir tu si quieres, a revolcarte con el senador, pero a él no lo alejaras de mí – tomándola del brazo.

\- Maldito idiota – abofeteando a Tony – eres un imbécil.

\- Oigan no discutan – dijo Luke nervioso – por favor no lo hagan – alejándose de allí.

\- Me vas a decir que no lo haces, o crees que no veo como él te mira

\- No lo hago, que clase de mujer crees que soy.

\- Ustedes dos basta – interrumpió Happy – su hijo se fue corriendo, pero claro están más pendientes de sus estúpidos asuntos.

\- No me hables así Hogan

\- Lo siento jefe, pero miren la escena que ambos le muestran a su hijo, se fue corriendo hacia los cedros, si quieren ir buscarlo.

Ambos salieron corriendo a buscarle, gritaban su nombre hasta que por fin contesto, detrás de un árbol.

\- Saben sé que ustedes tal vez jamás se casen, pero no me gustan la peleas…

\- Oye hijo siento que mi estupidez te afecte – dijo tony

\- Sé que no tendré hermanos, puede tampoco tener una vida tranquila. Pero cada vez que mis otros padres peleaban, Dimitriv siempre descargaba su enojo en mí.

\- Cariño tu padre no te golpeara

\- Lo sé, pero solo me da miedo que vuelva a suceder… si quieren que me marche me iré, así podrán estar separados sin verse de nuevo la cara, no habrán celos… discusiones, no más.

\- Oye no queremos eso, me alegra que estés aquí… si ya me quedo claro que Pepper no será más que mi amiga ahora – dijo mirando a Pepper –pero tú, tu siempre serás mi pequeño campeón.

\- Está bien, solo no quiero que discutan más, o no a menos de ese modo.

\- Está bien – dijeron ambos mirándose

\- Oye sé que no es algo costoso pero es tu regalo – dijo sacando un reloj de bolsillo de su pantalón – feliz cumpleaños 46, por cierto… ya te estas poniendo viejito – dijo abrazándole.

\- Muy gracioso, con cada año me veo más guapo – dijo abriendo el reloj, viendo una foto dentro él.

\- Es la mejor foto que tenia… mamá, papá y yo.

\- Gracias hijo, gracias por decirme papá – abrazándole mientras lloraba arrepentido de lo que hizo


	12. Chapter 12

Después de unas horas cuando todo se había tranquilizado después de aquella pelea, ambos padres decidieron por fin tener una conversación civilizada, por el bien de Luke como también alejados de el por si las cosas pasaban a malos ratos.

\- Ahora que Happy se llevó a Luke por un helado debemos hablar Tony

\- Primero que nada perdóname Pepper, perdóname por decir lo del senador… sé qué tipo de mujer eres y sé que no eres una de esas cualquieras que se acostaban conmigo.

\- Me vas a decir que no lo haces

\- No, ya no como antes, cuando nos divorciamos no quería que otra mujer entrara a mi vida

\- No creas que esas palabras solucionaran el espectáculo que hicimos

\- Sé que no lo harán, pero debías saberlo.

\- ¿Qué te paso Tony? ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

\- Siento rabia e impotencia de saber que no estaremos juntos los tres, que no seremos una familia

\- Somos una familia

\- Estamos divididos Pepper, una familia esta junta siempre – suspiro – Y tú que quieres alejarme, tan mala persona soy.

\- No eres malo, solo que - suspiro – no es el momento Tony, no ahora… ahora tu y yo no podremos ser más que amigos.

\- Si no ahora cuando, cuando Pepper

\- Eso ni yo lo sé.

\- ¿Qué te paso a ti? ¿Por qué no podemos volver a estar juntos como hace unos meses? ¿quieres que me marche para siempre de tu lado?

\- Ni yo podría explicarlo, esos meses trajeron a mi muchos sentimientos encontrados, no quiero que te marches… eres el padre de mi hijo, siempre estarás allí para mí lo se… solo que ahora debo solucionar los conflictos internos que me agobian.

\- Puedo pedirte un solo favor antes de que seamos solo amigos.

\- Cual Tony.

\- Déjame besarte por última vez.

\- No lo hagas más duro para ambos Tony

\- Por favor.

\- No, tony

\- Entonces deja pasar a Luke esta semana aquí

\- Luke tiene escuela.

\- Di sé que se enfermo

\- No enfermare a nuestro hijo.

\- Déjalo, yo hablare con el director…. Además te prometo que no habrá más alcohol o drogas aquí, tengo que ser fuerte, por Lucas.

\- Adiós Tony

\- Adiós Pepper

Pepper salió calmadamente de la casa sin hacer notar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, tomo el taxi que se encontraba esperándole afuera, para ir al aeropuerto. Miraba por la ventana el camino sin saber qué hacer, gritar o llorar.

Fuera lo que fuera ella aun le amaba, pero ahora era imposible que estuvieran juntos… ella sabía que tony lo dejaría todo por ella, pero ni ella misma comprendía porque lo hacía. Si le amaba porque no estar junto a él que le daba tanto miedo que era aquello que le impedía estar junto a Anthony.

Por otro lado tony se encontraba sentado en el sofá esperando a Luke y Happy llegaran… pero sus ojos se mostraban triste, le habían arrancado su alma por completo ese día, como si le hubiesen quitado pedazo a pedazo su vida, sus sueños y esperanzas.

Él sabía que la única mujer podría hacer eso es Pepper y lo había conseguido en ese pequeño instante lo había destruido.

\- Papá, mamá ya llegamos

\- Pepper no está, regreso a DC

\- Pero yo tengo clases mañana

\- Digamos que te tomaras una semana sabática

\- Y que dijo mamá

\- Estuvo de acuerdo, ahora que son las dos de la tarde y es mi cumpleaños – suspiro - número 46 – entre dientes – que quieres hacer.

\- Es tu cumpleaños, que quieres hacer tu.

\- Vamos a jugar un poco de futbol

\- No soy bueno, pero está bien… vamos después de todo estoy vestido más o menos para la ocasión.

Ambos salieron al gran centro deportivo de la ciudad era enorme habían campos de juego de la mayoría de los deportes era impresionante, después de una media hora de juego Luke se cansó realmente no era bueno para el futbol.

\- Y se supone que el viejo soy yo – burlándose

\- No soy bueno, audicione en la escuela pero el tipo Peter dijo que daba pena ajena.

\- Que cruel, y básquet

\- Muy bajo

\- Natación

\- Revolcarme en la misma agua que otros paso

\- Beisbol.

\- Muy pesado el bate.

\- Este, se me agotan los deportes… hockey

\- No se patinar sobre hielo, además es agresivo

\- Eres de Minnesota

\- Tu eres un genio y no las sabes todas

\- _Touché,_ y si buscamos un deporte para ti.

\- No soy de deportes, papá

\- Me emociono tanto cada vez que escucho eso, está bien descartare los deportes de tu lista.

\- Gracias – dijo revolviendo el cabello de su padre.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron tranquilos en casa, en el taller mientras tony le enseñaba a como armar placas o a manejar los controladores del traje, era como tony recordaba que se comunicaba con su padre solo por los inventos, pero se dio cuenta que tal vez con Luke sería diferente aunque no le gustaban los deportes, les encantaba jugar video juegos así que solo no eran inventos…. A diferencia de su padre el si podía comunicarse con su hijo.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Pero porque no puedo hacer otra cosa papa

\- No puedes Anthony, eres un Stark

\- Pero puedo ser un Stark y también hacer deportes, estar en algún equipo… jugar con amigos ¿Por qué no puedo papá?

\- No puedes y listo, eres mi hijo todos esperan grandeza de ti, no un idiota que golpea el balón de un lado a otro

\- En futbol se patea – murmuro

\- Lo que sea, debes demostrar que eres capaz de remplazarme cuando no este ¿entendiste?

\- Si señor

¿Por qué? se repetía el pequeño Tony una y otra vez…. Porque si los Stark pueden hacerlo todo, él debía concentrarse en ser un inventor, quería ser un niño como un genio a la vez.

\- Mamá ¿papá no me quiere?

\- Si cariño él te quiere mucho

\- Si me quisiera me dejaría ser un niño

\- Cariño eres un niño muy especial

\- Pero un niño al fin, quiero estar en un equipo… pero papá solo quiere que sea él.

* * *

\- Cuando planeas decírselo Luke

\- Ni lo se Alex, soy un Stark debo ser como papá todos esperan grandeza de mi

\- Eso es cierto… pero puedes ser ambos, eres un genio y lo demostraste ganando la feria de ciencias con tu máquina de movimiento perpetuo.

\- Eso es justo lo que te digo eso esperan de mí, que sea el próximo Stark en la línea

\- Eres un Stark, pero no uno cualquiera.

\- Entonces quien soy, respóndeme

\- Qué bueno que hay mucho para caminar hasta nuestras casas – riendo – eres Lucas Stark, el chico genio con memoria eidética, el prodigio hijo de la familia Stark, claro – suspiro – pero eres más que solo eso, odias recibir las cosas en las manos, organizado como cumplidor, tranquilo, desastroso en deportes, excelente en ciencias… pero eres el chico que admiro

\- Admirar, quien me podría admirar

\- Aprendiste a tocar el piano en tres meses, de los cuatro que llevas aquí… eres un prodigio, yo tarde años en tocar el violín y tú también lo aprendiste con facilidad

\- Pero eso es solo por mi memoria

\- Pero eso es tuyo, ese eres tu… cada generación tiene una estrella que brilla más que otra - mirando al cielo – tu padre brillo en su generación, ahora es el turno de su hijo, es el turno del pequeño prodigio… además debiste decirle esta semana que pasaste allá que quieres aprender a tocar el piano mejor

\- Cuando sea la ocasión se lo diré

\- Espero sea pronto, porque espero verte en la presentación del club de música, aquí nos separamos, hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego, niña caprichosa

\- Idiota

Lucas siempre llegaba tarde a casa había días en que Happy le buscaba, había otros que solo caminaba a casa.

Sus padres quienes se sentían muy orgullosos de él, siempre creían que todos los días estaba en el club de ciencias, pero los martes y jueves estaba en el de música sin que nadie aparte de Happy lo supiera.

Happy se había vuelto su mejor amigo, lo cual le llevo a entender porque su padre confiaba la vida en él, en algunas ocasiones Happy se quedaba hasta que el ensayo acababa fascinado por como el pequeño jefe daba color a todo el lugar con cada nota, recordaban muy bien como hacía tres meses él era el estudiante y como de un día para otro él se había vuelto el maestro de sus compañeros quien en su opinión le admiraban lo contrario que en el club se ciencias que le envidiaban y detestaban deseando que solo se fuera de allí.

Las últimas semanas su habitación había sido un desastre, hojas por todos lados de inventos, tareas o incluso partituras aunque prefería guardar las partituras bajo su cama, para que nadie creyera que el hijo de tony Stark y Pepper Potts desertaría del destino con el que había nacido.

\- Amor, cámbiate que iremos a casa de los abuelos a cenar

\- Está bien mama.

Era noche de cena donde los abuelos como cada martes, Lucas esa vez no quería ir vestido casual como siempre, esta vez se había puesto una camisa blanca recogiendo las mangas hasta sus puños, con un pantalón de gabardina negro, como cuando un compositor practicaba con la orquesta.

\- Estas muy elegante hoy

\- Si tú lo dices

\- Estas muy callado, que paso esta semana en Malibu

\- Nada de qué preocuparte, solo estoy un poco triste porque papá no está aquí

\- Veo tu mirada pagada, sin brillo cariño seguro que es eso

\- Sí, no te preocupes

Realmente no era el hecho de que padre estuviera allá, su padre llegaría el viernes. Y no volvería a irse hasta que llegara el verano, era lo que estaba haciendo no le gustaba tener secretos a sus padres le carcomía el alma.

\- Ya llegaron qué bien – dijo Abigail la menor de los cuatro

\- Sí, es que hoy la reunión del club se hizo tarde – dijo Luke

\- No importa, lo bueno es que llegaron –besando a Luke en la mejilla

\- Que es ese ruido

\- Tu abuelo compro un piano, para aprender a tocar… sabes puedes ir a verlo mientras yo hablo seriamente con tu madre.

\- Está bien – dijo mientras seguía el sonido.

\- Tenemos que hablar, todos contigo

\- ¿todos?

\- Si, mamá… Peter, Carol y yo

Pepper pasó a la cocina lejos de donde estaban todos, para que no escucharan la conversación.

\- Ahora sí, que te pasa Virginia Potts – le regaño su madre – que pasa contigo y Stark

\- No pasa nada, de verdad – reprocho Carol

\- Eso es cierto, te brillan los ojos de pensar en él... porque haces esto tan duro para los dos - Peter molesto – no ves cómo afecta esto a Luke

\- Luke está bien

\- Si, solo porque es muy maduro para su edad – dijo Abigail

\- A que le temes hija

\- No lo sé, tengo miedo de empezar de nuevo y acabe igual, que todos terminemos sufriendo – llorando – no quiero verlos a ellos dos sufrir, no quiero sufrir… ustedes no saben lo que es esto.

\- Es cierto no lo sabemos , pero lo vimos – Carol

\- Tengo miedo, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas pero saldrá herido de nuevo si no sale bien

\- No creo que puedas herir más a Stark de lo que ya lo haces, lo hieres como te hieres a ti – suspiro Abigail

\- O te gusta alguien mas

\- No Peter, no me gusta nadie más, solo no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar

\- Como sabrás si no bien hija si no lo intentas

\- Debo intentarlo mamá

\- Eso solo puedes responderlo tú, ahora sécate esas lágrimas y veamos el fallido intento de tu padre de para ser músico.

Todos los niños estaban en la sala viendo a su abuelo intentando tocar el piano, pero Pepper noto que Luke miraba diferente que los demás, no sabía porque pero era como si juzgara a su abuelo, tal vez el notaba algo más que ellos no notaban, su melodía sonaba bien pero en algunas veces Luke levantaba una ceja como si este se hubiese equivocado, ella no creía que Luke supiera tocar algún instrumento es mas no había mostrado un interés por la música desde que le conocía.

\- Esta es una canción que acabo de componer, ven Luke acompáñame ya que veo que no tienes ningún interés en lo que hago

\- Tengo alguna otra opción

\- No, ahora siéntate al lado mío

\- Está bien.

\- Ahora escuchen – tecleando en su piano - ¡loca mujer! ¡dame de comer! ¡que me desmayare! - todos rieron de escuchar la desfachatez había hecho el abuelo Marcus

\- No te han dado de comer

\- Cuando no me dan de comer es la guerra – todos rieron de nuevo, era realmente algo divertido para Pepper ya que se encontraba muy tensa.

\- Puedo intentar tocar el piano yo solo

\- Tranquilo Mozart

\- Me dejaras o no

\- Está bien toma el mueble para ti solo.

Lucas ajusto el mueble para sí mismo, no podía aguantar más el hecho de ocultar eso que tanto le gustaba hacer… fuera un Stark o no sentía que debía hacerlo debía ser más que solo un futuro inventor debía ser el mismo.

Alzo sus brazos tomando un gran suspiro, empezó a tocar con tal precisión que parecía había tocado toda su vida un piano… las notas melancólicas que invadían la sala, era tan sutil que no se podía describir.

Pepper notaba como cada nota afectaba más a su hijo, no había escogido esa pieza triste solo porque si, era así como se sentía… la melodía triste que brotaba de su alma, inundaba su corazón le hacía pensar si todo lo que hacía estaba bien, que en vez de ser tony el que se equivocaba era ella, si en vez de pensar en ellos solo pensó en sus propios sentimientos, había sido egoísta muy egoísta.

Las notas se apararon a la mitad de la canción, solo se podía ver a Lucas llorando sin razón, tapando sus oídos como si no quisiera escuchar nada más como si quisiera apagar todo.

Dejo el piano y salió corriendo al auto como si no pensara en nada más que irse de ese lugar.

\- Cariño que paso – dijo Pepper cerrando la puerta del auto.

\- No lo sé mamá, odio no saberlo…. Odio sentirme así – llorando

\- Estás enojado conmigo

\- No

\- con tu padre

\- no

\- ¿con quién entonces?

\- No, no lo sé… solo estoy enojado – apoyando su cabeza a sus rodillas – estoy enojado conmigo mismo.

\- Que paso cuéntame

\- Odio ser el centro de problemas tuyo y de papá - llorando aún más fuerte – desde hace unos meses solo pelean y siento que es por mí.

\- No cariño, esos problemas no son por ti

\- Y ahora la gente espera grandeza de mi… no entienden que solo soy un niño, no soy un gran genio como Anthony Stark, pero soy un Stark, debo ser fuerte e imponente debo seguir con la línea que todos esperan que siga – gritando – ayúdame mamá, ayúdame.

\- Cariño yo …

\- Quiero a papá, quiero que papá este aquí… lo quiero aquí – abrazando a Pepper – no quiero que solo estés tu o solo él… los quiero a los dos – llorando más calmado - ¿Qué debo hacer? Dime ayúdame

\- No lo sé, no sé qué decir… no sé cómo ayudarte cariño

\- Nos podemos ir

\- Y la cena

\- No tengo hambre no quiero entrar, solo quiero dormir

\- Está bien

Pepper encendió el auto tomando camino al departamento, se sentía mal. Ver a su hijo así, Luke, su pequeño Luke un niño tan maduro para su edad desmoronándose en un segundo, creyendo que todos los problemas entre sus padres eran solo porque él había regresado a sus vidas.

Pero sabía que todo era su culpa o la mayor parte de los que involucraban a tony… y la presión a la que le habían sometido por ser un Stark era un genio como su padre, sí. Pero no era él, Luke no se crió en este mundo y en cuatro meses había sido todo lo esperaban de el a veces siendo aún más de lo que creían que lograría.

Su pequeño hijo se estaba cayendo pedazo a pedazo y no sabía qué hacer, esta vez necesitaba a tony junto a ella y el los necesitaba juntos.

No como mamá o papá, sino mamá y papá.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Disculpa por haber llegado hoy, debí venir ayer pero no pude salir de Malibu

\- Lo bueno es que estás aquí, el martes estaba tan desesperado porque estuvieras con él, estaba gritando de lo frustrado que esta

\- Yo no quiero que él tenga esta presión, él es mi hijo no mi copia viviente… no quiero ser con el cómo papá era conmigo

\- Happy podrías darte prisa para buscarlo, debe estar por salir del club

\- Si señora

\- No quiero que el piense que porque es un Stark debe ser un imbécil como todos los tiranos antes de él… no quiero que sea yo Pepper, no lo quiero.

\- Tony perdóname

\- No hay nada que perdonar, yo te amo… eso nunca cambiara

\- Tony yo

\- No digas nada – besando su mano – ahora debemos cuidar a nuestro hijo

Happy se encontraba nervioso le había prometido al mini jefe que no le diría nada a sus padres y ahora debía mostrarles donde estaba dentro de la escuela y no era exactamente el club se ciencias.

\- Ustedes dos son buenos, pero Alex por favor sigue las partituras y esta canción no es de un concurso – la profesora golpeando su propio rostro – no podrás quedar en una escuela de música si haces lo que te da la gana

\- Las reglas fueron hechas para romperse, queremos tocar esta canción verdad Mozart

\- Uno no soy Mozart, pero si tocaremos "Wake me up"

\- Pero porque

\- Porque nos gusta, si nos va a dejar concursar bien, si no se lo pierde – dijo Alex

\- Está bien muéstrenme su les puedo dar una plaza en el concurso de la escuela.

Alex y Luke tomaron sus lugares, la sala se inundó de una suave melodía de piano que le daba color a todo el lugar, seguido de un espléndido violín.

Las cuerdas junto a las teclas daban un sonido fuera de este mundo, tocaban como si toda la vida hubiesen tocado juntos… e incluso a mitad de la canción pudieron cambiar por un tono más rápido sin equivocarse o perder la canción, era excepcional y maravilloso, Luke miraba la música como su padre los inventos una forma de expresar o demostrar quien son en realidad.

\- Vamos toquen otra – gritaron desde el fondo del auditorio seguido de aplausos

\- Oh no – murmuro Luke, esa era la voz de su padre

\- Yo soy un genio, pero nunca sería capaz de hacer esto… es maravilloso – acerándose al escenario - viste eso Pepper nuestro hijo es un prodigio

\- Si tony eso fue hermoso

\- Me pagas ahora o después – interrumpió Alex extendiendo su mano

\- Está bien ten tus diez dólares

\- Bueno ahora lo que interesa pasaron o no profesora – dijo Pepper

\- Si está bien pueden concursar, pero sin sorpresa la próxima vez – dijo marchándose la profesora

\- No vamos a tocar la canción que dijimos verdad

\- Con quien crees que hablas

\- Por eso lo digo

\- Idiota – golpeándole en el brazo con el arco

\- Qué tal si vamos por una pizza y vienes tu niña loca que golpea a mi hijo

\- Tenga más respeto señor - afinando su garganta – señorita Alex para usted

\- Si como digas vienes o no

\- Está bien

Todos salieron sin inmutar el silencio de los pasillos viéndose uno a los otros esperando que tony regañara al niño por no decir nada

\- Te traen en una Audi, te buscan en una limosina. Más te vale que me des un buen regalo el otro mes – señalando a Luke

\- Lo sé, no quiero terminar herido

\- Como encuentras esta clase de amigos campeón

\- Realmente ella me encontró a mi

\- Si lo golpe en la clase de deporte en la cabeza, y me quede con él en la enfermería… cuando salimos me acompaño al club de música y bla bla bla

\- Eso paso

\- Básicamente

\- Te gusta tu amiga

\- Por favor papá – sonrojado

\- Es que soy muy fea para ti o que – dijo pateándole

\- Oye vas a matar a mi hijo

\- Y a ti te gusta Luke – interrumpió Pepper

\- No señora, no es que sea feo solo es mi amigo – sonrojada

Realmente a Luke le parecía extraño que su padre no comentara nada al respecto pero como era tony lo hablaría en privado como siempre, terminaron de comer pizza y dejaron a Alex en casa… después Happy dejo a Pepper y por ultimo a los dos en casa de tony, para marcharse.

\- Como es eso de que tú eres un Stark y tú debes ser como yo

\- Es que, todos esperan que sea tu

\- Y qué esperas tú, que esperas ser tu

\- Yo quiero tocar el piano, y también inventar quiero ser como tu… pero sin dejar de ser yo

\- Hace muchos años, tu abuelo me dijo que un Stark podía hacer lo que quisiera.

\- Y yo te diré un Stark puede ser quien quiera, no debes ser yo... haz tu prpio camino no lo olvides

\- Papá como eran los abuelos.

\- Tu abuelo un gruñón que solo quería que fuera como el, en mi opinion jamás me quiso

\- Y la abuela

\- Sabes tus ojos me recuerdan a ella, una mujer hermosa que siempre se quedó al lado de mi padre aun sabiendo el insensible hombre que era, además gracias hijo

\- Porque

\- Porque hoy cuando te vi tocando el piano me recordaste a ella

\- Ella también lo tocaba

\- Por diversión, no de la forma que tú quieres – sonriendo – ahora me ayudaras, con lo que te dije

\- Conquistar de nuevo a mamá

\- Obvio

\- Está bien, cuenta conmigo – chocando las cinco con si padre

\- Ahora te gusta esa niña o no

\- Bueno yo – rojo como un tomate

\- Oh te gusta

\- Papá

\- Está bien no le diré a nadie

\- Papá tú tienes tíos o algo así

\- Si uno por parte de tu abuela, es un juez de concursos de música o era no lo se

\- Entonces la música también es parte de nuestra familia

\- Si hijo

\- De verdad no le dirás a nadie que Alex me gusta verdad

\- Ta lo juro hijo, no has pensado en tu primer beso con ella

\- Papa me avergüenzas

\- Está bien, así en la paya

\- Ya papá - sonrojado

\- Lo siento – a carcajadas – ya listo , pero no creas que me olvidare de esto

\- Sé que no lo aras – riendo


	15. Chapter 15

\- Cuando te enamores dejaras de decir eso Anthony

\- No mamá, yo no me casare ni tendré hijos

\- Cuando te pase, solo diré te lo dije

\- No pasara

\- Si lo harás

\- Tierra llamando a papá, e tony

\- Que, que paso – dijo tony regresando a la realidad, después de recordad la conversación con su madre

\- No está prestando atención, aun así les cobrare – dijo Alex

\- Yo no te llame ni sé qué haces aquí, tú la llamaste

\- No la llame ella vino sola, dijo que ayudaría ya que tú y mamá se ven lindos juntos

\- No te pagare honorarios

\- No importa, espero mi regalo de cumpleaños el otro mes … ahora que le gusta a la señora Potts

\- Bueno los detalles, que le preste atención y flores… no sé si enviarle rosas al trabajo

\- Rosas, buh siempre son rosas

\- Y que tal camelias rosas – interrumpió Luke - tu madre dijo que eran para reconquistar

\- Tu madre tiene una floristería... ustedes no deberían de estar en clase hoy

\- Tenemos libre viejito – dijeron ambos

\- Cumples 46 y te creen anciano… pequeños pillos ya quisieran tener mi edad

\- Si pero no ahora – dijo Alex – vamos a la floristería de mi madre

\- Y si no quiero

\- Tú te lo pierdes

\- Está bien vamos

Para tony era fascinante ver como esa chica tan enérgica era amiga y amor platónico de su hijo un chico tan calmado y organizado que daba hasta risa solo de pensarlo… pero era bueno que esa niña les ayudara después de todo hacia las cosas más divertidas como coloridas.

\- Buena tarde– dijo tony

\- Buena tarde– dijo la rubia mujer

\- Mamá este señor que es un poco tonto, necesita un ramo de las lindas camelias rosas que tengas

\- Discúlpeme si mi hija lo trata así, un gusto Laura

\- Hola, un gusto Anthony

\- Si usted no necesita presentación

\- Ves después dices que soy un mal educado por no presentarme

\- Aun seas famoso debes mostrarme un buen ejemplo – Luke picando el ojo

\- Entonces un lindo ramo de camelias rosas, algún mensaje

\- Solo escríbale … ya sebes quien soy

\- Eso no es nada romántico

\- Lo sé, pero a la persona que se las enviare sabe cómo soy

\- Bueno ya nos vamos

\- Adiós Luke y señor gruñón

Para que el plan de estar a solas con Pepper debiera funcionar así que envió a Lucas al cine con Happy y que no llegara como hasta las diez de la noche… tenia de las siete hasta las diez para recibir aunque fuera un beso de su amada Pepper.

—Rollitos de primavera de Hunan —anunció él—; pollo satay de My Thai; ensaladas de Garden Green; y, si quiere esperar unos minutos más, tendremos setas rellenas de Trompe L'Oeuf.

—Lo único que quiero es terminar de llegar —dijo ella

Él se movió.

Después de lavarse las manos pensó en no volver afuera. Había dejado la puerta cerrada, llevaba la cartera y no le debía nada a Tony. Pero la curiosidad pudo más. No iba a comer nada de aquello, pero tenía que averiguar porque esas flores.

— ¿Cómo supiste cuando llegaría? —preguntó de pie junto al picnic que él había preparado.

—No lo sabía —respondió—. La pizza y los burritos están en la basura desde hace treinta y quince minutos, respectivamente.

—Quiere decir que has ido pidiendo comida a intervalos para…

—Para que cuando llegaras, hubiera algo caliente y/o fresco.

— ¿Y, o?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Si no te gusta, no pasa nada. Mi presupuesto es ilimitado.

—La verdad es que eres un perfecto mentiroso —dijo ella—. Acabas de llegar

—Así que supongo que no te sentaras y comerás conmigo por lástima.

—Sí, lo haré —dijo—, pero no por lástima.

— ¿Por qué lo harías, entonces?

—Por mí, por supuesto —contestó sentándose—. No voy a tocar las setas. Y el satay seguro que está frío porque nunca lo sirven caliente, ni siquiera en el restaurante.

Él le colocó una servilleta de papel sobre las piernas cruzadas y, al mismo tiempo, le entregó un cuchillo y un tenedor.

—Entonces ¿quiere saber de las flores? —preguntó.

—No me interesa —contestó ella —Está bien —dijo ella queriendo decir: «Está bien, ¿cuál es el significado de esa flor?». Pero entonces probó el rollito de primavera y dijo de nuevo—: Está bien. —Esta vez quería decir: «La comida es buena. Está bien».

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado. Los tienen cortados en jengibre y las hortalizas cogen el sabor, aunque, por supuesto, yo los sumerjo en esta potente salsa de soja, chile y mostaza, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo saben en realidad.

—Déjeme probar la salsa —le pidió ella.

Tenía razón, era tan buena que pensó ponerla en la ensalada como condimento. O beberla del pequeño vaso de plástico.

—Vamos —dijo ella—. Esas flores significan reconciliación.

Él se rio.

—Realmente te gusta estar informada

—No puedo creer que no hayas conseguido el wantan de Hunan.

—No sabía que te gustaba. Es un sabor más especial. Quería ir a lo seguro.

— ¿Montando un picnic en el suelo enfrente de la puerta de mi apartamento y tirando la comida que se va enfriando antes de que yo llegara? ¿Te parece ir a lo seguro?

—Lamento no poder devolverte algo de la comida desperdiciada, pero no puedes comprar mi amor por el precio de comida para llevar.

Dejó el trozo del rollito de primavera, cubierto de saliva, en la servilleta.

— ¿piensas que no tengo miedo también? —preguntó él

Ella se rio.

—No quiero comprar tu amor —dijo tony—. Quiero aprender todo de ti de nuevo

—Entonces preste atención. Y la próxima vez lleva la comida adentro allí, para compartirla…

—La comida no es para compartirla. Es para ti.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—De todas maneras, no soy más que tu fiel enamorado

—Ha estado muy bien el picnic, señor Stark, pero me temo que cree que ha cambiado nuestra relación.

—Claro que ha cambiado —dijo Tony—, porque no teníamos ninguna relación y ahora sí la tenemos.

—Sí la tenemos: de amigos.

—Esa seguimos teniéndola en público.

—Es la única que tenemos.

—La verdad es que no —le contradijo Tony

—No estoy bromeando.

—Yo tampoco, a nadie se le prohíbe enamorarse de su pareja.

—No estoy enamorada, señor Stark.

—Está bien —le retó él—: dime que me vaya.

Ella no dijo nada.

—No me lo dices.

—Debería; y ya lo he hecho, varias veces, pero no te has ido.

—Quería asegurarme de que supieras exactamente qué era lo que estabas echando por la borda. Pero ahora que ya te has comido mi comida y has oído mi confesión, estoy listo para aceptar un no como respuesta, si eso es lo que quieres decir.

—Bueno, no voy a decirlo, pero entiende: que no diga que no, no significa que digo que sí.

Él se rio.

—Lo entiendo. También entiendo que no decir sí no significa no.

—En algunas circunstancias. Sobre algunas cosas.

— ¿Así que el beso sigue siendo un no definitivo? —preguntó.

—Tengo lechuga en los dientes

Se arrodilló, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

—No hay dientes, no hay lechuga —dijo.

—Todavía no me gustas y ya estás tomándote libertades.

La besó en la frente y añadió:

—Te das cuenta de que unas tres docenas de personas nos han visto aquí sentados comiendo y que cualquiera de ellas podría verme besándote.

— ¡Un escándalo! —exclamó ella.

— ¡La ruina! —añadió él.

Ambos solo sonrieron y continuaron con el picnic de pasillo.


	16. Chapter 16

— Ahora como eres un responsable padre – rio Jimmy – no contestas el teléfono – abrazando a su amigo.

— No es eso, bueno si es eso – tomando de su café – pero es que, he estado muy ocupado estos días – revisando la hora en su teléfono.

— El padre responsable que busca a su hijo – golpeándole el hombro – si tu padre te viera no lo creería

— Y mamá se burlaría de mi – suspirando – ya están por salir

— ¿están por salir? – desconcertado – no me digas que son dos

— ¡no! – exclamo él – Es mi hijo, junto a su amiga

— La próxima aclara – aliviado – casi me causas un paro cardiaco – mirando a varios niños saliendo de la escuela – como puedes soportar venir todos los días a buscarlo, mira esos niños salen corriendo como si fueran animales

— Ni yo lo sé – emocionado – pero ver a mi hijo salir por esa puerta todos los días, y que cuando me ve. Viene hacia mí para darme un abrazo, eso amigo no tiene precio – terminando su café

— Ni drogado hubieras dicho eso – burlándose

— Eso es cierto – siguiendo el juego – a veces pienso que estoy drogado, ni yo mismo me lo creo –riendo.

— ¡papá! – exclamo Lucas saludando – viniste a buscarme – abrazando a su padre - ¿tú eres? Yo soy Lucas un gusto – extendiendo su mano

— Soy Jimmy – recibiendo el saludo – seguro que eres hijo de amigo

— Según la prueba de ADN, si – riendo

— ¿Alex donde esta? – peguntando porque la rubia niña fastidiosa no estaba con el

— Esta, bueno… como te explico – rascando su cabeza – ella, ha… rompió una ventana mientras practicaba softball, este ahora está en la dirección – encogido de hombros.

— Ya vengo – dijo tony.

Lucas junto a Rhodes se quedaron esperando en el auto a Tony. Lucas saco de su mochila un libro de partituras, colocándolo en sus piernas mientras tocaba las notas, como si estuviera en un piano real.

Rhodes lo observaba desde el retrovisor, tal vez a esto se refería Tony. Cuando dijo que su hijo era un prodigio, un Stark diferente a los que se habían visto, podría ser posible que fuera más parecido a Pepper que a Tony, Rhodes pensaba que era un alivio. Así no habría otro mujeriego al cual cubrirle sus metidas de pata o sus accidentes por conducir ebrio, por lo menos eso pensaba él.

— No piense que esto cuenta como regalo de cumpleaños – recalco – cumplo el primero de junio en tres días, así que esto sería más bien un pago de mi honorarios – frunciendo el ceño.

— Te extorsiona una niña de once años - burlándose de Tony – ahora eres un padre extorsionado, por una niña – burlándose

— Casi tengo doce – pateando el asiento de Rhodes – no soy esa niña, soy Alex … el único loco psicópata que puede decirme eso es el señor gruñón – sacando su lengua

— No digas nada – mientras veía a tony burlarse de el – como la soportan.

Ambos lo miraron y sonrieron a lo que tony agrego.

— Tenemos un trato – riendo

— Que trato

— Eso amigo es información clasificada – respondió Alex — debi traer mis gafas oscuras hoy.

— Creo que esta es tu parada Jimmy – le aclaro tony

— Si, ya llegue – dejando el auto

— Ahora sí, cupidos que planes hay para hoy - exhalando – ya que lo del picnic improvisado funciono – riendo

— Debía ser improvisado, no en el pasillo frente al apartamento de mamá – golpeando su frente

— Eso conto como improvisado – agrego Alex – verdad señor gruñón – chocando las cinco con tony – a ver ahora que pueden hacer, le diría que preparara la cena, pero la intención es conquistarla, no matarla – riendo junto a Luke – ayúdame Luke

Encogiendo sus hombros, sin saber una respuesta

— Se me agotan las ideas ayúdame enano – Alex tomando a Luke del brazo

— A ver – pensó – hay una pista de hielo cerca de aquí – encogiendo sus hombros de nuevo

— Tu madre no sabe patinar – agrego

— ¡enséñale! – exclamo Alex – después de todo Luke se puede quedar hoy en mi casa, necesitamos practicar verdad – dando un puño en el hombro a Luke

— Si necesitamos practicar el concurso es mañana. Y si ganamos iremos a las regionales – aun con el hombro doliente – además mamá me dio permiso

— De verdad – entre cerrando sus ojos- llamare a tu madre, quédense dentro del auto.

— Crees que este plan de dejarlos solos funcione – dijo Alex – podrían engendrarte un hermano o hermana

— Mi padre tiene 46, mi madre 42 por cumplir 43 – entrecerrando sus ojos – de verdad crees que tendrán otro hijo.

— Si lo pones de ese modo – pensante – tendrás la herencia para ti solo

— Interesada - burlándose

— Claro, así me compraras un peluche gigante de pikachu – sacando su lengua

— Y donde lo tendrías, en tu casa

— Dije: un peluche

— Un peluche gigante será.

— Para que tu familia este unida de nuevo será un gran sacrificio eh – acariciando el cabello de Luke

— Pero es uno que vale la pena – besando a Alex en la mejilla – solo no me vallas a matar - agrego despues del beso

— Sabes qué pensarían los chicos guapos si me ven en esto – golpeándole con la mochila – arruinas mis planes futuros de casarme

Luke solo pudo sonreír ante aquel loco comentario.

Así la noche había caído sobre Washington, Tony había dejado a Luke en casa de Alex con el permiso de ambas madres, alquilo toda la pista para que el estuviera a solas con Pepper, compro un poco de chocolate caliente, los niños tenían razón si él preparaba algo comestible. Terminaría matando a alguien, le parecía curioso como la amiga de su hijo le había dado tantos consejos útiles, si lo pensaba podría ser una buena terapeuta en el futuro. Pero recordó su carácter y solo le provoco reír, tal vez esa energía llena de euforia sin mala intención era lo que le atraía a Luke.

Y si se tomaba el tiempo para detallar mejor, él era como Pepper y ella una eufórica versión femenina de él, lo cual le daba más risa de solo pensarlo.

— Sabe señor Stark no se patinar – riendo

— Déjeme que le enseñe – extendiendo su mano – señorita Potts

— Bueno señor Stark, no sé qué espera conseguir de esto – agrego – pero dejare que me enseñe – tomando la mano de él – pero esto no cambiara nada.

— ¡Claro que no cambiara! – exclamo – porque tenemos una relación, no quiero que eso cambie – tomándola de ambas manos – una que no quiero ocultar más.

— Señor Stark –murmuro – esto sería un escándalo – perdiéndose en los ojos del castaño – la ruina tal vez

Sus pies se enredaron y de un momento a otro estaba sobre el señor Stark

— Bueno será una ruina que valdrá la pena – besando a la peli roja – sabes allá hay un delicioso chocolate.

— El chocolate no importa – dijo devolviendo el beso – tu nunca podrás ser solo mi amigo , señor Stark

— Esa nunca ha sido mi intención – besando la frente de Pepper – es más hay algo que quiero decirle – levantándose, como ayudando a levantar a Pepper – dame un segundo – sacando un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo – señorita Potts, hace poco que la conozco… pero sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto – arrodillándose – aceptaría ser la señora Stark – sonriente como nunca

— Señor Stark yo….

— No diga: no – pasando saliva – o me dará un infarto

— Me esta chantajeando señor Stark

— Solo por si acaso

— Señor Stark Yo – nerviosa - este yo…

* * *

 **Bueno con esto me despido esta semana, volvere cuando mis profesores recuerden que tengo vida social fuera de la universidad...**

 **espero actualizar pronto. a si sabrán que dijo Pepper**

 **sayonara.**


End file.
